


Futari wa "GOD DANCE"

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Comeplay, Crack, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Female, Futa on Futa, Futa on Male, Futanari, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Harems, Humor, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pegging, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Strong Female Characters, Vaginal Sex, futanari pseudo-loli with a harem, self-parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura and Soyo have an evil... er... *perverted*... plan to conquer the world. Or... maybe just do it like rabbits. </p><p>Whichever sounds more probable. </p><p>[futanari, SMUT, gender-warping, futa!Kagura x Harem]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends and Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.
> 
> FUTANARI WARNING: This fanfic also contains content heavily fetishizing "futanari" or hermaphroditism. Originally male characters with female parts, or originally female characters with male parts, will likely abound. If this disturbs or disgusts you, then please kindly click the PAGE BACK button in your browser of choice.

It was a with a cheerful smile on her face that Kagura greeted her best friend and favorite playmate, Princess Soyo. The two of them were meeting, as had become their habit, after dark at the Oedo Children's Park.

The slim, fair princess, younger sister of Shigeshige Tokugawa, was dressed in a sheer, short-hemmed kimono that scarcely went down any further than her hips. Kagura's sharp eyes could pick out the distinct nubs of Soyo's peaking nipples through the fabric of the lass's blouse, and a sensitive nose could detect the scent of musky arousal on the older chit.

"Yo, aru~!" cheered Kagura to Soyo, skipping over to the lass. She herself was dressed in a slit-thigh cheongsam that bared a fair deal of the surprisingly feminine curve of the young Yato's snow-white buttocks with every bounding step. "You wait long, Soyo-chan?"

The princess smiled at Kagura, blushing faintly at the sight of Kagura's distinctly tight and formfitting top. The fabric clung close to the small, modest curve of the amanto's burgeoning young breasts, showing that she was actually a bit more physically mature than she may have normally behaved.

"N-no," the girl said shyly. "I just got here a few minutes ago, myself..."

She took a step closer to Kagura, who gleefully and promptly swept the princess up in a tight embrace.

They kissed, soft yet passionate.

The Yato was beaming at Soyo, and the princess saw a capped syringe in the redhead's hand as she drew back from the hug.

"Good!" Kagura chirped. "It took me a while to swipe what we needed for our plan, aru~"

Soyo blushed, feeling a warmth and a moisture in her loins.

She wasn't wearing any panties.

"D-do you really think it will work...?" she wondered softly. "That serum..." She blushed deeply, her cheeks turning a ruddy scarlet.

"It should," said Kagura confidently. "It's based on that Dekobokko thing, after all!"

Soyo whimpered a little.

"Ah... but instead of completely changing genders..." she murmured.

Kagura laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, it just makes people into hermitages, aru!"

"Really?" said Soyo. "I always thought the term was _'hermaphrodites'_."

Kagura shrugged dismissively.

"Eh, whatever," she said. "Point is, it can help us get what we want, aru!"

Soyo nodded, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "We can get penises from it, or give boobs and pussies to guys. Isn't that right?"

Kagura nodded.

"Heheh, I've always wondered what Patsuan would look like with tits..." she sniggered mischievously. "He'd probably be even flatter than me, aru." Her eyes twinkled.

Soyo blushed.

"Ah? But I thought we were going to use it for ourselves, first."

"Well, obviously," said Kagura. "I'm just thinking ahead, aru."

She then uncapped the syringe.

Without hesitating or flinching, Kagura stabbed the long, thin needle into the pristine alabaster skin of her arm. Her thumb depressed the plunger once she had inserted the needle, and a single dose of the chemical concoction was injected into the Yato's system.

She felt the effects immediately. An immense arousal shot through the Yato's body, and she shivered to feel her pussy clench and ache. A pleasurable burning sensation erupted just above the girl's womanhood, and a bulge appeared in the front of her cheongsam.

The lump in her groin swelled swiftly, pushing the front of the lass's china dress up as it grew and grew and grew.

Three inches, six inches, twelve inches.

The front of Kagura's cheongsam fell to one side, draping the massive, throbbing shaft of the Yato girl's huge, newly formed, foot-and-a-half long cock. It curved like a scimitar, pointing well to the left as it throbbed and pulsed and twitched.

"W...wow!" Soyo yelped, staring with hearts in her eyes and drool trickling from her lips at the immense erection her friend and secret lover was now sporting. "It's HUGE...!"

Kagura beamed at Soyo, nodding eagerly.

"Isn't it, aru?" she chirped. She wrapped her fingers around the thick, throbbing base of her newly acquired manhood, which towered above the pussy she had been born with.

She squeezed it, causing herself to shiver intensely and groan. A bit of clear, transparent precum glistened on the meaty, knobbed tip of the girl's phallus.

Soyo's eyes sparkled, and she clasped her hands in front of herself, all but swooning at the sight of Kagura-chan's cock.

"Can I... touch it?" the girl asked her friend, feeling strangely abashed and considerably intimidated by the massive meat the readhead was now sporting.

"Go ahead, Soyo-chan~!" Kagura said, beaming at her. "I bet you'll get a nice prize if you do."

She winked.

Soyo all but threw herself at Kagura, then, unable to restrain her lust.


	2. Futanari Goddess

Kagura's penis was truly huge, far larger than Soyo could have ever imagined such things could be. It looked harder and more imposing than any sword, standing up from her friend's pelvis, and she was filled with a giddy mixture of fear and excitement at the thought of being penetrated by such an absolute monster.

Gingerly, she laid a hand upon Kagura's pinkish, glistening head. It was surprisingly soft to the touch, and she stroked her fingers curiously across its surface.

"So smooth," she said a tad wonderingly. "Your skin is almost like silk, down here..."

She ran her index finger in slow circles down the head, slipping it curiously beneath the fold of foreskin.

Kagura shivered intensely, letting out a moan.

"Oh, shit," she grunted, panting. "Fuck, yeah, that feels so good, Soyo-chan," she muttered.

The princess blushed a little, hearing this.

"Does it really, your highness...?" she inquired shyly. A soft smile was curving her lips at the thought.

She laid her other hand upon Kagura's long, ivory, blue-veined shaft, curling her fingers as far as she could around the Yato cock's considerable circumference. She felt the skin move a little bit over the stiff, throbbing layers of tissue and organic hydraulic systems, blood pumping furiously through the stimulated length of Kagura's newest organ.

Kagura beamed at Soyo, her cheeks ruddy, sweat beading upon her brow.

"Yeah. It feels incredible, aru," she purred, bucking her hips.

Soyo let out a quiet yelp, startled by the sudden movement. But then she smiled a little wider, feeling emboldened by her friend's praise.

"That makes me happy, Kagura..." she murmured, beginning to run her hands up and down over the younger lass's ponderous length. She stroked her friend off, caressing her penis with delicate grace. "I live to serve you, my queen."

Kagura moaned, rolling her head back on her shoulders.

"Fuck..." she groaned. "Yeah, that's right..." She slipped a hand down around her cock, reaching a finger into her aching pussy below. The other she raised up to her chest, small but sensitive, which she fondled through the fabric of her cheongsam. "You're my bitch, Soyo-chan."

Soyo blushed.

"Kagura-sama..." she moaned, whimpering a little as she continued to dutifully and attentively service her mistress. "Ohh, you look so sexy in this light. I want you so badly, your highness."

She knelt down, planting a kiss on the tip of Kagura's dick.

The Yato came with a shudder, giving Soyo a point blank facial. The force of her ejaculation was great enough to bowl the older lass over, knocking her head over heels onto her back.

Soyo collapsed into the grass with a shameless moan, seeing stars and feeling Kagura's thick, sticky ejaculate covering her face. She could feel the hem of her kimono riding up on her hips, and the cool dusk breeze tickled at her bare, soaking loins.

Kagura took in the sight of Princess Soyo's naked blossom, the cute and neatly shorn slit reddened with arousal and dribbling her nectar upon the ground.

She licked her lips, feeling her penis throb.

"Fuck..." she grunted, taking a slow step towards Soyo. "You look too fucking sexy, aru." She leered hungrily at her friend's womanhood, drooling a little. "I could eat you right up, Soyo-chan."

The princess's blush deepened, and she looked up at Kagura with a bashful smile.

"Do with me as you will, your highness..." she murmured. "I am but your humble servant. I live to please."

Kagura laughed.

"And I'm sure you will, aru!" said she. "With that tight little body... it's hard to believe you're really my senior, Soyo-chan~!"

The princess squirmed pitifully in the grass, yanking the hem of her kimono further up. She spread her legs, panting and flush with sweat and desire.

Kagura accepted her friend's unspoken invitation. She slammed herself into Soyo with carefully restrained force, ripping effortlessly through the whimpering princess's hymen and violently distending that tight virgin cunt. She rammed quickly into the girl's cervix, reaching Soyo's innermost depths with ease.

"Ahhhhh! Kagura-sama! Queen of Kabukicho! My queen!" wailed the fair Tokugawa lass, screaming out in shameless delight. She could feel Kagura stretching her out, like a log in a nylon stocking.

"Fuck!" grunted Kagura. "You're too sexy, aru...!" she bucked her hips, rocking them back and forth against Soyo's. "I feel like I'm gonna die fucking you, aru!"

Their pelvises came together noisily with every thrust of Kagura's hips. The steady, wet _slap slap slap_ of their sexes striking together sounded out through the Oedo Children's Park, after dark, the only witness to their tryst being the moon and the stars in the sky.

Kagura kissed Soyo passionately as she fucked her, and tore at the princess's clothes. She bared small, budding breasts to the open air, modest _Nihon_ tits which the amanto eagerly took into her own skilled hands. She pleasured her friend masterfully, they having played with one another's bodies many times in the past.

While it was only now that Kagura had the necessary equipment to dominate her friend in the particular way that Soyo had always desired, this was not to say they had never enjoyed similar encounters in the past. If anything, this was simply them kicking things up a notch.

So Kagura didn't hold back.


	3. Mischievous Machinations

Behind the swings in the Oedo children's park, on the cool, damp grass, lay Soyo Tokugawa and Kagura. The moon in the sky was full, large and round over their heads. The stars above them glittered in the night sky like pearls set afloat in a vast, black sea. An early morning dew tickled against their naked skin.

The two of them had gone at it all night, Kagura trying out her new appendage in every way that she and Soyo together could imagine. The princess's body was red and sore, abraded and bruised in many places from the ferocity of their extended joining.

Thick, white semen pooled from Soyo's blossom, flecks of inert sperm clinging to both sets of cheeks. Her small breasts were ruddy and pink from the prolonged and vigorous fondling which they had received at Kagura's hands.

A contented smile curled her soft, kissable lips, a regal peach complexion looking faintly erubescent in the gloaming dawn.

Kagura had a dreamy smile on her face as she gazed into Soyo's eyes.

"That... was _awesome_ , aru," she purred. Her dick, now flaccid, hung down between the nude Yato's legs, the head dangling even to her knees. "No wonder guys are always thinking with their dicks, if that's what it feels like."

Soyo blushed cutely, and gingerly, sweetly, she placed a loving kiss on her friends lips. They tasted faintly sour, like pickled seaweed.

Soyo loved that taste.

"And for me..." she murmured, pulling her lips back from Kagura's after lingering upon the kiss for several seconds of longing. "...it felt truly incredible, too..." Her blush deepened. "I love you, your highness."

She then embraced Kagura once more, pressing her body tightly into that of her friend. The Yato girl felt their small breasts rub together, nipples flicking one another as their bodies rubbed up and down on one another. Kagura let out a soft moan. Her penis stirred the faintest bit.

"You ready to go another round, aru?" she asked.

Soyo blushed, and shook her head.

"No..." she said, sounding sad. "I should really be getting back to the palace now, your highness..."

"Ah, yeah. I suppose they'll be worried, if you up and vanish again..." murmured Kagura. She pouted a little. "I still feel so horny, though," she muttered. "Is this what it's like for Gin-chan and Patsuan? Do their dicks beg this much for sex too, aru?"

Soyo giggled.

"Maybe~" she said cheerfully. "Why don't you ask them, when you get home?"

Kagura had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmm. Maybe I will," she muttered. "This manga's been going ten years, and neither one of them has gotten laid during that time..." A smirk twitched at the corners of her lips. "How desperate do you think they would be for sex, Soyo-chan? Bad enough that they'd take it up the ass just for a shot at mine?"

The princess giggled as she gathered her clothes back up.

"Probably!" she chirped. "You could probably even get them to take that serum, if you leveraged it right~"

Kagura's smirk grew into a full blown shit-eating grin.

"Heh, I've got the goods, and they've got the need. Right, aru?" she said cockily. "If I go in and wiggle my hips for 'em, those two idiots'll probably trip over themselves trying to get at me."

"Using the power of a woman's body to build up a harem from the men around you..." murmured Soyo, getting dressed behind the slide as Kagura watched. "...and then using that serum to turn those men into hermaphrodites for you to have your way with... is that your plan, Kagura-sama?" she inquired, giggling and winking at her friend.

Kagura laughed.

"Basically, aru!" she guffawed, throwing her head back and clapping her hands to her hips. "I'll start with Gin-chan and Shin-chan, then work my way up from there!"

"First the Odd Jobs, then all of Edo!" tittered Soyo.

"Or something like that, at any rate!" added Kagura, laughing grandiosely.

Soyo smiled, now completely dressed.

"Same time tomorrow night?" she asked Kagura.

The younger but more dominant lass nodded.

"Uh-huh," she said. "By then, Gin-chan and Shin-chan will be my bitches. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun with them, Soyo-chan!"

The princess giggled, a perverted twinkle in her eyes.

"I can't wait!"


	4. Much Ado About Nothing

"Hey, Shinpachi," muttered Gintoki Sakata as he turned the page in his _Shonen Jump_ , lying on the couch as he read. "Do you get the feeling that we're about to become involved in something really weird?"

The plain, bespectacled Shinpachi Shimura looked up from sweeping to shoot a glower at his lazy, irresponsible employer.

"I get that feeling every time I come over here, Gin-san," he said dryly, his glasses gleaming and opaque. "You and Kagura-chan are like magnets for trouble."

Gin grunted, and he folded down the corner of the page in his _Jump_. Setting the magazine down on the coffee table, the man forced himself up into a sitting position. His wavy silver hair looked especially messy this morning, still the slightest bit damp from a recent shower.

"Well, yeah," the dull-eyed ronin said, running a hand through his untameable snowy locks. "But I mean, this feels like something way different. You dig, Patsuan? I feel like we're about to get involved in something really nasty and degrading."

"That's about normal for this manga, though," Shinpachi interjected, still sweeping. "Although it is a little odd that I'm here this early... usually I'd still be at home doing warm up exercises at this time of day. You know? Doing practice swings with a spare training sword, going through my kata. Stuff like that."

Gin quirked a single silvery eyebrow at his employee's remark.

"Ehhh?" he said. "Seriously, Shinpachi? You actually _train?_ "

The bespectacled sixteen year old shot the twenty-something ex-patriot a dark look.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth. "I _do_ , Gin-san. Even if the manga doesn't show it, that doesn't mean I'm not training hard to improve my swordsmanship. If anything, it should go without saying that I'm practicing every morning. Considering that Ane-ue and myself are the heirs of the Kodokan dojo."

Gin snorted.

"Even if you say something like that, Shinpachi, you really shouldn't even bother," he said. "Even though you're a main character, and part of the series' core power trio, you're still unpopular and completely unremarkable."

"Is eighth place really that bad, as far as popularity polls?" Shinpachi muttered. "Since it's out of every character in the series."

"It is when you consider that you were the first character to appear in the manga," replied Gin. "You know? You've been in the Yorozuya even longer than Kagura-chan (though not by much) and yet she completely outranks you in every way that matters. Face it, Shinpachi. No matter how hard you might train in the story, if you aren't a popular character then you'll never get to accomplish anything worthwhile, outside of the rare character-centric arc. And when was the last time you had a serious one of those?"

Shinpachi sweatdropped.

" _What a cold way of putting it_..." he muttered. Louder, though, he said, "Well, there was that galaxy idol thing... You know, with Otsu-chan."

Gin scoffed.

"Hah! Even though that was an Otsu arc, it was practically almost more about Kagura-chan than it was you, right?" he said. "Even if you got to act all cool with your devotion to Otsu-chan in the face of that galaxy idol group's brainwashing powers, it was still ultimately more about Kagura. She got to be an idol, while you didn't even get a concrete job title."

"I still got to support Otsu-chan, though!" retorted Shinpachi, cheeks ruddy. "Even if those photos of us going to a love hotel were fake, I was still able to comfort her in her time of need!"

Gin laughed.

"Yeah, you should cherish that memory, Patsuan!" he said derisively. "Those photoshops of you and Otsu will probably be the closest you ever come to getting laid, since this is a gag manga and you're just a joke character."

"I'm the straight man!" Shinpachi snapped. "Without me, the Odd Jobs would become simply incomprehensible! And even if the main joke with me is that I have a very generic character design and a somewhat bland personality, the latter is only because most of my lines in the manga are tsukkomi of one kind or another! It's not my fault that the author mostly just uses me as a foil to you and Kagura-chan!"

The door to Odd Jobs Gin-chan chose that moment to slide open, the early morning light filtering into the apartment and bathing it in a ruddy, fiery orange glow. In the doorway, they saw the short and slender silhouette of a girl with blazing vermillion hair done up in ornamented odango on either side of her had. Sea blue eyes shone from a face cast in shadow, and Kagura stepped into the office.

She was dressed in a cheongsam without shorts, snow-white legs glowing beautifully in the light of dawn. The front of her dress seemed to move a little strangely, in some way that Gin and Shinpachi couldn't quite place, and she had a curiously vulpine grin on her face.

With an unusually _adult_ swing of her hips, the borderline scrawny-looking fourteen year old alien strutted into her home-away-from-home on earth.

"What, Shinpachi?" she cooed, alarmingly girlish in her speech as she strolled cockily, almost _seductively_ up to her unappreciated sempai. "That hurts, aru. If you're my foil, that means you get to be wrapped around this fine body of mine, right? Doesn't that make you happy, Shin-chan?"

She gestured to her slim figure, and Shinpachi averted his gaze with a blush. He stammered nervously, caught off guard by his admittedly pretty junior's sudden appearance. Her words flustered him all too easily.

Gin yawned, though, looking distinctly unimpressed.

"If you're trying to seduce us, then you'll have to wait until next chapter," he grunted. "The author used up so much time with me and Patsuan's bantering that we're already over the thousand word limit for this story's chapters. You know?"

Kagura scowled.

"You mean I have to wait until next chapter to turn you and Shin-chan into shemales?" she murmured petulantly. "No fair. I'm horny NOW, aru."

Gin shrugged.

"Get used to it, brat. For all the ten years this manga's been running, me and Shinpachi haven't gotten laid once," he said. "Patsuan hardly even has a love interest. We feel horny every goddamn day, Kagura."

Shinpachi sweatdropped.

 _Wha...what is with this conversation?_ he thought. _Didn't Kagura-chan just say something incredibly suspicious...?_

But nobody seems to care what that four-eyes thinks, so it was probably alright.


	5. God Balls

"Is it the next chapter yet, aru?" Kagura inquired of Gin and Shinpachi, reclining on the couch across from her employer and sempai in the Yorozuya.

Gin and Shinpachi didn't answer, at first, staring transfixed at the girl's smooth ivory thighs, and what lay in between them. Kagura was resting her feet on the coffee table between them without a care in the world, occasionally crossing and uncrossing her legs as she waited, flashing her friends every time she did so.

Gintoki Sakata was pale, trembling a little as he stared at the frankly EMASCULATING monstrosity which lay between the young Yato's legs, plainly visible for all to see. He gulped nervously, feeling an ominous sense of foreboding as he gazed upon the girl's inexplicable dick.

Shinpachi Shimura, however, was blushing hotly, his glasses fogged. He gazed fixedly up Kagura's cheongsam, all sense of propriety and decency cast aside as he ogled his coworker's naked slot and giant tab. Perversely, he recalled his encounter with Kyuubei during that timeskip arc.

"Y-yes, it is..." stammered Gin, weakly averting his gaze from Kagura's groin. "So could you put some underwear on already, you damn brat? I don't wanna see that ugly hairless tail of yours."

"Tails don't grow from people's fronts, aru," said Kagura, glancing at Gin with half-lidded eyes. "Don't deny what it is just because it's bigger than yours, Gin-chan."

The man twitched, his face ashen and downcast.

"This is a fetish fic, isn't it?" he muttered. "Like that monster girl cannibal thing. Or the swimsuit thing."

Kagura nodded, a faintly predatory smile on her face.

"Yup," she said. "So you better just own up and submit now, Gin-chan, Shin-chan. Even though its chapters are only a thousand words each, this already has multiple times as many fans as any of the smut the author has done for Patsuan, aru."

Shinpachi head listed to one side, a miserable look on his face.

"Am I really that unpopular...?" he murmured miserably, curling up into a depressed little ball of glasses and punchlines.

"Yes," said Gin and Kagura in unison, causing Shinpachi to curl up even tighter.

A moment passed, Shinpachi whining a little piteously to himself under his breath.

Kagura turned her eyes back to Gin.

"So, Gin-chan," she said. "I think you already know what I want, aru."

The man paled a little, glancing out of the corner of his eye as Kagura tied the front of her dress back to one side, leaving her mixed up gender free to flop out and drip its arousal onto the couch cushions.

"Do we _have to...?_ " he whined. "I like being a man. And I don't like having things shoved up my butt."

"Don't worry, Gin-chan," said Kagura, retrieving a hypodermic syringe loaded with a faintly glowing serum. "You'll still have your dick. Though your balls'll probably fall off to make room for a pussy. So it doesn't _have_ to be your butt, aru."

The wavy-haired man blanched at this.

"On second thought," he said nervously, "I suppose I wouldn't mind having a foot or so of Kagura-chan's dick shoved up my ass... just so long as I get to keep my family jewels. You know? My precious _kintama_."

"Gintama?" said Kagura, lazily picking her nose with her free hand. "Nah, after this I think it'd be better to start calling it _Shin_ tama."

Gin frowned.

"Uh, wait," he said. "Would that be with the kanji for _new?_ Like, in Patsuan's name? Why would you call it that?"

Kagura laughed, and she took a step towards her employer and prospective bitch.

"Not _new_ , aru," she said. "Shin as in _god_. As in, _me_."

"Or your brother," supplied a glum-toned Shinpachi, still lying in a depressed fetal position on the couch next to Gin. "Since, you know, your names both start with the same kanji."

Kagura shot Shinpachi a dark look.

"Don't talk," she said sharply. "Or I'll stick it to you first, aru. And I won't be gentle."

To her surprise, the teen **blushed**. He twiddled his fingers nervously, and Kagura saw him wiggle his hips a little, too.

"Th-that wouldn't be so bad, Kagura-chan..." he murmured shyly, speaking in a surprisingly cute tone of voice. "After that timeskip incident, and my encounter with Kyuubei post-op... I realized... that I have a thing for futanari..."

His blush deepened, and the boy visibly stuck his bum out, wiggling it enticingly at a faintly gobsmacked Kagura.

Despite herself, the Yato lass felt her penis stir, and her pussy moisten.

She licked her lips and leered at Shinpachi.

"You really are a perverted loser," she mused. "Shin-chan... I bet you'll make a really plain Jane, aru."

Kagura fastened a fresh needle to the syringe, and stalked over to Shinpachi.

Gin-san breathed a sigh of relief.


	6. Pegging Patsuan

Kagura took no care to preserve Shinpachi's clothes, ripping them forcibly off the teen's squirming frame. She saw the cute pink flush in his ears, the young samurai shivering in anticipation as his coworker and friend tore his garments into shreds.

She bared Shinpachi's ass, his buttocks round and pale _butt_ surprisingly firm. She saw the erect length of his member twitching excitedly between his legs.

It was surprisingly big, at eight inches, if still just two-thirds the girth and less than half the length of Kagura's own.

The Yato lass smirked, and she capped the syringe for now, stowing it back in her pocket.

"I'm surprised, Shinpachi," she remarked. "I didn't think you had such a nice body, aru. It's pretty uncharacteristic for a plain guy like you, but right now I'd say you're looking practically _sexy_."

The bespectacled squire blushed a bit deeper, moaning softly.

"Ahhn..." he whimpered, shaking his ass anxiously in front of her monstrous cock. "Kagura-chan... Kagura- _sama_...❤"

Kagura smiled, and she got onto the couch. She propped herself up behind Shinpachi, pressing her enormous length sharply between his tight, teenaged butt cheeks.

"Good boy, aru," she grunted, panting as she ground her hardness against the tightly clenched rim of Patsuan's anus. "Yeah, that's a good, tight ass, Shinpachi. I think I'm gonna serious enjoy fucking you, aru."

She clapped a hand noisily down on Shinpachi's hip, causing him to shiver and groan. She fondled the hard, lean muscle and soft, supple skin. He was surprisingly smooth down there, for a guy.

"Kagura-sama!" Shinpachi squealed. "Kagura-sama!" He threw his head anxiously this way and that, his glasses barely staying on. He was gasping and panting, sprawled out on his hands and knees on the couch, bucking his hips to grind his posterior desperately against Kagura's manhood.

Gin watched this, inching slowly away to the farthest edge of the couch. He was looking faintly aghast, watching with the slightest hints of an involuntarily blush and unwanted erection as Kagara rocked her pelvis against Shinpachi's behind.

 _Oy, oy, oy... This is getting kinda scary..._ the man thought, very consciously fearing for the sanctity of his own ass as he watched the redheaded Yato determinedly peg her bespectacled new bitch. _Was Shinpachi really into this kind of thing? Is he really so desperate for sex that he'd even let Kagura-chan fuck him in the ass with that monster?_

Trembling nervously, no matter how hard he may have been getting down there, Gintoki watched with the morbid fascination of one witnessing a train wreck as Kagura suddenly bucked her hips _hard_ against Shinpachi's rear, making her own softly firm white buttocks bounce and dimple in a perversely cute manner.

She was thrusting herself in, he realized.

"AHHHHH!" Shinpachi screamed, his eyes practically popping out of their sockets. His dick was throbbing intensely, and he squirmed lewdly beneath Kagura. "OH MYYY GAAAAWD!" he wailed, sounding torn between ecstasy and agony as his coworker's mass tore and distended his defenseless virgin ass. "KAGURA-SAMA! YOUR COCK! IT'S BURNING ME UP❤"

Kagura fondled Shinpachi's thighs with one hand, squeezing and kneading them passionately as she used and abused her whimpering sempai's anus. Her other hand, she reached around to grasp tightly (though not _too_ tightly, considering her strength) at Shinpachi's hard, throbbing penis.

"Too tight, aru...!" grunted Kagura in return. "Your ass is too fucking tight, Patchuan...! I feel like your asshole is gonna squish my dick, aru!"

Shinpachi shuddered, inhaling sharply as Kagura stroked vigorously up and down his shaft, whilst also driving her length back and forth in his rectum with a swiftly mounting ferocity.

Gin watched all of this with Kagura's ass bobbing and bouncing all around right up in his face. He looked unsure as to whether he should feel terrified or aroused by what was happening before his dead-fish eyes.

Kagura thrust her cock all the way into Shinpachi's ass with the hardest slam yet, causing his body to jerk violently forward. The teen's glasses flew off of his face, landing on the floor several feet away. They made an audible _SNAP_ ing sound when they hit the ground, and the frame broke clean in two right between the coke bottle lenses.

Kagura felt Shinpachi's sphincter clamp down hard on the base of her penis, squeezing briefly with so much force that a part of her almost feared her hardness would be severed. It was enough to make her come, Kagura's dick shooting a thick wad of merely decorative sperm deep into Shinpachi's ass, filling it up with her ejaculate. Nectar gushed from her maidenhood beneath, coursing sensually across goose-pimpled ivory thighs.

"Aaaahh...ru...!" she cried out, gasping as she came. Her hands tightly clenched Shinpachi's thigh and dick in the moment of pure carnal bliss that washed up her spine and spread out through her every bone.

The young samurai shuddered violently beneath her, and his own manhood twitched sharply. Then his balls clenched, and he ejected a sizable deposit of his most likely fertile seed onto the couch cushions, thick white ropes of cum spreading out over the cheap, worn fabric.

"Kagura-sama...!" Shinpachi gasped one last time, before going limp and collapsing facefirst on the couch.

Gin stared, blushing vibrantly.

"Umm... wow," he said, at a loss for words. "That was... er... definitely something."

Kagura chuckled, pulling out of Shinpachi.

"Ohhh?" she said, withdrawing a familiar syringe from her pocket once more. "But this was just the foreplay, aru. I haven't even given Patsuan his shot, yet."

She uncapped the needle, then, spinning the syringe briefly, theatrically between her slim, pale fingers. Then she brought it down, driving a clean needle deep into Shinpachi's left buttock.

"I guess men really don't have any stamina," she continued, speaking half to herself now. "If Shinpachi's passing out after just blowing one load. But this stuff'll fix him right up, aru."

Gin watched with the smallest twinge of dread as Kagura proceeded to depress the plunger, causing a fractional amount of the transparent, glowing serum to drain from its container. She injected Shinpachi with the smallest possible dose, the same amount she had given herself.

The change was immediate.


	7. Moepachi's Debut

Kagura stared down in disbelief at Shinpachi's newly hermaphroditic form. Gintoki gawked unashamedly at his protege's newly acquired female parts. The presently glasses-bereft four-eyes soon stirred, reinvigorated by the serum.

Shinpachi moved back up into a sitting position, yawning briefly. Then Shinpachi looked down at... his? her? hir? ...chest with a blank look on their face.

"Eh... eh?" said Shin-chan in a newly feminine voice. "I thought that serum was supposed to turn me into a hermaphrodite, not completely change my gender!"

Gin glanced down at the goodly length dangling between Shin-chan's legs, swaying, flaccid, before a pair of ruddy, faintly moist lips.

"Um, well you still have your dick," he remarked. "So it's not like you're a girl, or anything... right? Even if I can't see any balls."

"Aside from the ones on her chest, aru," said Kagura, staring with half-lidded eyes at Shin-chan's newly acquired boobs.

A vein throbbed in Shinpachi's forehead.

"You just called me ' _her!_ '" he snapped. "Doesn't that mean you're basically already thinking of me as a girl?"

Kagura cocked her head to one side. Her cock, incidentally, twitched a little happily to see the way Shin-chan's curves roiled and rippled from the force of her flustered tsukkomi.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked. "You might have a dick, still, but aside from that you basically _are_ a girl now. A _dick_ girl, aru."

Shinpachi looked like she was about to deliver a stinging retort. But then she paused. A flush spread across her soft, feminine cheeks.

Shyly, she crossed an arm over her chest, and placed her other hand over her crotch.

"D-don't stare..." she murmured softly, averting her gaze cutely from Kagura and Gin. "It's embarrassing."

Breasts far, far, _far_ larger than Kagura would have ever expected to see on the formerly plain teen jiggled explosively as she shifted her weight the tiniest bit. Ridiculously shapely and generous hips wiggled almost of their own accord, Shin-chan squeezing her thighs together. Long, silky, chocolate brown hair tumbled like a waterfall down to just above round, ample buttocks.

A bit of blood trickled from Gin's nose despite himself. He felt a stirring in his trousers, and he could not bring himself to look away from the newly gender-discombobulated Shinpachi.

"Oy, oy..." he murmured weakly. "Why is it that Patsuan is suddenly so damn sexy? She was a total Jimmy before, right? And even during that gender swapping fiasco, it was only her glasses that ever changed."

Shinpachi blushed.

"Y-you think I'm... _sexy_... Gin-san...?" she whispered, wriggling her hips shyly.

Kagura and Gin both suffered explosive nosebleeds from this.

"Sonuvabitch!" Gin cursed. "Since when was Patsuan so _moe?_ " The bulge in his kimono was clearly visible as blood trickled down his upper lip.

"It must be 'cause her glasses broke while I was fucking her," said Kagura, pointing to the snapped spectacles lying on the floor. "With 95% of her character destroyed, Shin-chan must've been reduced to just a blank slate."

Gin blinked.

"That actually makes sense," he said. "Almost. So you're saying that when you gave Shinpachi the serum, it wasn't just her gender that got all changed up, but her entire character? Since she was reduced to just a blank slate without her glasses."

Kagura nodded.

"Uh-huh," she said. "Although Patsuan was pretty much already a blank slate to begin with..."

Shinpachi pouted at this, sniffling softly.

"No fair..." she whined quietly, teary eyed. Her cheeks were flushed violet, and her lower lip was trembling cutely. "That's too mean, Gin-san, Kagura-sama."

She hiccuped through her tears, and her breasts bounced free of their confinement beneath her arm. Sexy pink nipples slipped up to flash Gin and Kagura, causing the pair's nosebleeds to redouble.

"D-dangerous...!" Gin gasped, averting his gaze fearfully from Shinpachi's bust as he tried in vain to stem the flow of blood from his nostrils. "Those things are too damn dangerous! Why does Shinpachi have such big boobs now?!"

"Probably because I repeatedly thought, in previous chapters, that Shin-chan would have very small boobs when I turned her into a futa," said Kagura. "Since the author thought it would be funny for the really plain and unremarkable character to suddenly become the sexiest one. Aru."

Shinpachi moaned cutely, girlishly.

"Ahhhn..." she whined softly, shivering as her pussy moistened and her penis stiffened. "Kagura-sama thinks I'm sexy, too...?"

She was blushing cutely, and she wiggled her wide, childbearing hips delightedly. Vast, doughy buttocks jiggled and jounced with an awesome sensuality.

Gin's ensuing nosebleed was enough to fling him into the opposite wall, knocking him out. Kagura, for her part, pounced eagerly on the newly buxom and moe Fempachi.

And the author wondered whether he should use different pronouns or leave them as is.

* * *


	8. Practice Proper Needle Safety, Kids!

"Uwaaaah! Kagura-samaaaaa! EEEK!"

 _Thluck, thluck, thluck._ _Smack, smack, smack._

_Glomp._

"Unf! Geh... OhhhHHH~!"

The sounds of Kagura having her way with the newly boobtacular moe-blob Shinpachi filled the office of Odd Jobs Gin-chan. They were loud, lewd, and extremely graphic, the Yato lass loving every little bit of Futa-pachi's body.

Her fingers fondled those sumptuous melons, each hill of creamy mammal flesh measuring up to at least twice the size of her or Shin-chan's heads. They were incredibly soft, and Kagura wondered at the sheer immensity of their size. Those tits were as unnaturally humongous as her own eighteen inch cock was, and maybe even a time again moreso.

It was ridiculous, to see how curvy Shinpachi had become. She had what could only be described as an hourglass figure, and those preposterously disproportionate measurements would have made even the likes of Jessica Rabbit green with envy.

If Kagura had even felt insecure about her own figure, she might have been incredibly irked, perhaps even outright _disgusted_ , by how unrealistically voluptuous that serum had made Shin-chan. If she had been anything less than perfectly confident in her body, Kagura probably would have taken offense at how someone so plain could have just randomly been granted the kind of curves you should only ever see in a horny artist's sketchpad.

But as it was, Kagura WASN'T insecure. She was perfectly happy with her figure, and more than that she very much appreciated Shinpachi's curvaceous body. Just listening as the former male's ample ass was slammed repeatedly against the hardwood floor with every thrust, watching as her curves wiggled and jounced under a lustful assault, made the horny young amanto get all that hornier.

She wiggled her own hips gleefully, driving a massive dick in and out of Patchuan's juicy cunt. Kagura felt her fellow odd jobber and futanari's own smaller prick twitch and throb, its underside sliding over the top of her cock as she plunged herself vigorously into Shinpachi's most fuckable pussy. Its tip pressed hard against her abdomen every time Kagura got more than half of herself into Shin-chan, a slickly moist head brushing through her silky, vermillion pubic hair and sliding up a smooth ivory abdomen, trailing its sticky precum up and down Kagura's flat belly as it slid hither and yon between them.

Shinpachi's pussy was so hot and moist and juicy and soft, Kagura was going crazy fucking it. Their dicks rubbed together as the Yato fucked her hopeless sempai, making her squeal and moan in shameless delight.

"Shin-chan'll make a real good housewife, aru," Kagura cooed, gasping lustily as she drove herself right up into her friend's brand new cervix. "You'd be killer in a naked apron, with that kind of body."

Shinpachi writhed frantically beneath redhead, moaning delightedly at this perversely themed praise. Grasping in blind desire at her new master's slim, petite figure, she squeezed one of Kagura's tight and pert buttocks, fingers unconsciously kneading deeply into the snow white flesh.

"Kagura-sama❤" she moaned hopelessly. "Queen Kagura❤ My love and master❤ I worship the ground you walk on❤ _Ohhhh! Mmmmmm!_ "

Her massive bosom heaved and roiled like a stormy sea beneath Kagura's lustfully groping hands, pale ruddy skin dimpling and goose-pimpling at the touch of the lass's fingers. Nipples perky and puffy stood up erect from large, round areolae.

Shinpachi came, her obscenely curvy body rippling and quaking as shudders wracked her voluptuous frame. She blushed intensely, squealing and whimpering adorably.

Kagura felt Shin-chan's pussy clamp down on her throbbing shaft, nectar gushing out and coursing down across their tangled thighs. She also felt Shinpachi's prick twitching violently against her belly, shivering and shooting a goodly load of sticky white goodness all over her alabaster abdomen.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" the Yato lass cried out in ecstasy, pushed past the brink by this. "BITCHPACHI...! Fuck! I'm..." She shivered. "... **coming** , aru...!"

She kissed Shinpachi's merely decorative womb, filling her colleague up with what felt like a whole gallon of spunk. Moepachi collapsed into a big-boobed heap, going limp in more than one way.

Smiling, satisfied with Patchuan's performance, Kagura finally pulled out and turned her attention back to Gin-chan. She saw that he was still lying against the wall, covered in blood. The man was out like a light.

Kagura smirked, absentmindedly retrieving her syringe. She uncapped it, carefully removing and disposing of the old, used needle before inserting a new, clean one in its place.

While this may have been just a ridiculously cracky futanari harem fic, still the importance of replacing needles could not be understated.

Even Kagura knew that, as she stalked towards Gin-chan with the most impure of intentions.

Her eyes twinkled lustfully, surveying Gin's insensate form.

"Now to make it two for two, aru~"


	9. Gin-chan's Manko

It was no problem for Kagura to give her boss the shot. He was out like a light, unconscious from excessive blood loss caused by a certain gender-warped Shimura's excessive sexual appeal.

Kagura nonchalantly undid the fasteners of Gin's clothes, she then injected the serum into his right bicep, the arm left uncovered by the man's kimono.

"Heehee," she giggled mischievously, stepping back with a foxy grin. "I bet I know how Gin-chan'll come out looking, aru!"

She capped the needle on the syringe, removing and discarding the blunted sliver of no-longer-sterile metal into a conveniently designated medical waste container. Then the lovely young Yato lass turned her attention back to Gin, her sea-colored eyes twinkling impishly.

Kagura felt her thick and rigid eighteen-incher get a little wet at the tip, twitching with perverted approval as Gin-chan's body began to change. Her pussy moistened, and Kagura felt her nipples peaking beneath her blouse.

Broad, powerful shoulders narrowed slightly, but the width subtracted therefrom did not vanish. Rather, it was converted into something softer, and transferred down to the man's hips, which began to widen visibly beneath his trousers. Kagura saw Gin-chan's legs change within his trousers, seeming to become more rounded and lithe (though no less powerful) beneath the black fabric.

Gin's kimono was untied, spread open. The zippers of the man's shirt and trousers were drawn down.

The shirt began to open, the fabric rising and spreading before the swell of growing hills. Even as Gin's facial features became softer, rounder, his chest swelled, becoming her _breasts_. A stout waist slimmed, while bust and hips spread and grew. Arms and legs became smoother, less muscular-seeming, softer and more feminine.

Kagura leered hungrily as Gin-chan became Man-chan, Gintoki transforming into the familiar form of _Ginko_ Sakata. The front of the naturally silver-permed dickgirl's shirt fell open as her breasts finished growing, having become goodly, ample mounds of delightful, delectable woman-flesh.

While not nearly the size of Shinpachi's absurd endowments (curiously enough...) Ginko's breasts were nothing to sneeze at. Not unless that "sneezing" was done with a dick, and that dick belonged to Kagura. And maybe Shin-chan, too.

She hadn't decided yet.

Kagura gladly ogled Ginko's bare bosom, licking her lips and devouring those sexy little nipples with the eyes of a wolf about to pounce on a lost lamb. Her cock throbbed mightily, her slit weeping for joy with feminine nectar in anticipation of what was soon to come.

"Gin-chan is _sooo cute_ ," Kagura purred, smiling sensually as she straddled her now-futanari boss-turned-bitch. She felt the bulge in the dickgirl's trousers, a decent fraction larger than what Patsuan had been packing.

Kagura hummed delightedly, and she ground her rock hard cock against Ginko's groin, rubbing the futa's semi-erect penis through the fabric of her trousers. She grunted happily, feeling Gin-chan's member stir. It hardened beneath her own, and the cloth of Ginko's pants shifted.

A dark, veinous mass of ten or eleven inches rose up from Gin-chan's barn door. It slid sensually, excitingly against Kagura's own wondrously sensitive foot-and-a-half of futanari fuckstick.

Ginko was still unconscious, shirt and kimono covered in dark, dried blood. Her lips were stained with the hemorrhagings of her own nostrils.

Kagura drooled a little, docking lewdly with Ginko's dick. She leaned forward, licking her lips.

Kagura kissed Ginko hungrily on the mouth, taking the dickgirl's ample hills in hand as she stuck her tongue out. The soft yet muscular pink flesh of the Yato's tongue traced Gin-chan's full, plump lips, laving them with saliva. Kagura nibbled the soft flesh teasingly, hungrily, tasting the metallic tang of Ginko's lingering nose-bleedings.

"Sooo taaaasty, aru..." Kagura moaned, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head. She fondled Ginko's plump, supple breasts, squeezing and kneading them lustfully. She ground her futa groin against Gin-chan's, mashing their heads and slits greedily together, though the slicked flesh slipped and slid with a frustrating ease.

Kagura tasted Gin-chan's blood, and she cleaned it up. She sucked it from Gin-chan's lips, licked it up off her chin, pursued spare flecks down the slender curve of a flawless neck. She traced the contours of Ginko's body with her lips and her tongue, slavering lustfully over every drop of the elder futa's blood. Kagura nibbled on the pale bulge of Gin-chan's collar bones, kissed the rising slopes Gin-chan's bosom, buried her face hungrily in Gin-chan's cleavage.

Her hips lowered as she did this, a throbbing and burning cock dipping at last below Gin-chan's penis, to prod instead at the place where once had been her balls. Even as Kagura licked the blood from Gin-chan's chest, she plunged her prick into Gin-chan's cunt.

And only _then_ did Ginko finally awaken.

Dull red eyes stared blankly, uncomprehendingly down at a silken shock of reddish-orangey vermillion locks. They widened, a cute little jaw dropping as a sugar-coated cerebrum belatedly processed the utterly euphoric sensations flooding the newly-turned futanari's body.

Ginko "Man-chan" Sakata blinked.

Then she blushed.

* * *


	10. Silver Hole

The first thing Gin noticed upon waking was the strangest sense of being _stretched out_ and _filled up_. It was the most curious thing Gin could ever remember feeling.

It was so bizarrely erotic, even despite a distinct tang of pain down below.

Gin's eyes opened, and he wondered at the sense of weight on his chest, the odd sense of softness in his limbs. He felt an incredible erection, one of the hardest he'd had in years. His body was on fire, burning up with an unimaginable lust.

He felt a tongue on his chest, lips smacking against the soft mounds of his—

Wait.

_Mounds?_

It was with a slowly dawning sense of disbelief that Ginko "Man-chan" Sakata looked down at her ample bosom, seeing the pale valley of her milky cleavage. She saw the skin, so rosy and glistening, covered with Kagura's saliva.

Gin blinked.

**Kagura.**

Dull red eyes stared blankly, uncomprehendingly down at a silken shock of reddish-orangey vermillion locks. They widened, a cute little jaw dropping as a sugar-coated cerebrum belatedly processed the utterly euphoric sensations flooding the newly-turned futanari's body.

Ginko blushed, her cheeks a hot red.

"K-K-Kagura...!" she yelped, gasping and fighting the desire to spread her legs further apart and take even more of the cute young dickgirl goddess's magnificent, heavenly cock inside of herself. "You seriously turned me into...?!"

"Ungh!" grunted Kagura, panting a little. "A futa bitch for me to fuck whenever I want? Yeah, I did."

She smiled lustfully up at Ginko, licking a bit of sweat from her lips. Her sea blue eyes twinkled with perverse mischief. Her pelvis smacked noisily against Gin-chan's cute hips, the elder futa's penis rubbing so lewdly up against Kagura's flat belly.

Ginko reddened deeply, her rather voluptuous body contorting violently beneath Kagura's slight, compact frame.

"You little brat!" Gin gasped. "You freaking perverted little shit! Who said you could do this to me? Huh?! I want my balls back, goddammit!"

Dull red eyes then widened, and Gin-chan could not help but let out a high, keening wail as Kagura's member rubbed so delightfully against her ungodly sensitive clitoris. Her penis twitched, and Kagura's belly was promptly coated with a goodly layer of Ginko's non-sperm.

Kagura grinned, feeling Gin-chan's cunt squeeze down on her cock.

"Are you sure about that, aru?" she said teasingly, giving the silver-haired beauty's buttocks a sharp squeeze. "Because it seems to me like you're really enjoying this, Gin-chan~"

"I... I can't help that, you brat!" Ginko hissed, cheeks so adorably pink, eyes squeezing shut. Her head rolled this way and that on her shoulders, sweat glistening upon a cutely furrowed brow. Her bosom rocked and rolled, ripples traveling through Gin-chan's generous curves. "A man's body has a mind of its own when it comes to sex! Dammit! Fuck!"

Kagura laughed, leering ravenously at her employer's bouncing and jiggling breasts.

"Really?" she said. "That's funny, aru. I've never seen a man with such lewd titties before!"

She promptly leaned her head forward to plant a sharp, hungry kiss on the closest of Gin-chan's puffy nipples. She bit down on it, just hard enough to draw the slightest trickle of blood from the sensitive, stimulated flesh.

Ginko blushed, and the cutest of whimpers escaped her lips. Kagura felt the surprisingly feisty futa's dick twitch again, and seconds later she felt another coat of inert semen get applied to her belly. The Shiroyasha's pussy squeezed even more tightly on Kagura's cock, and the Yato lass felt her manhood pulse mightily.

She came in unto Ginko.

"AAAHHHH!" Gin-chan cried. "SOOO MUUUUUCH! KAGURAAA! YOU HORNY FUCKING BIIIIIITCH...!"

A second passed, and Kagura felt her erection finally go down. For now, at least.

She smiled.

"That was good, aru," she said to Ginko, smiling at her newest bitch. "Soyo-chan will _love_ having a couple of sluts like you and Shin-chan at our service."

Gin-chan mewled pathetically, going limp beneath her new mistress. She was panting and sweaty, her ruddy skin sticking slightly to Kagura's.

"Soyo... chan...?" the silver-haired beauty murmured. "That princess is in on this?"

Kagura gave Gin-chan a toothy grin.

"In on it?" she said. "It was her idea, aru!"


	11. The Yin and Yang of Kagura's Girls

"I can't believe this is actually happening to me..." Gin groaned, looking down remorsefully at her bust, a modest hint of cleavage left exposed by her shirt.

Shin-chan, next to Ginko, smiled softly. She was blushing, dressed in a very, _very_ tight cheongsam Kagura had happened to have lying around. Unlike Gin-chan, she could no longer fit into her old clothes.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" she said, casting a shyly adoring glance ahead at Kagura, who walked in front of them down the street. "Kagura-sama is as kind as she is beautiful..."

A beat.

Shinpachi's blush deepened exponentially, and she promptly covered her face in embarrassment.

"Kyaaa!" she squealed girlishly, anxiously wriggling her generous hips. "I said it...!"

Ginko could have face-faulted at this.

"Fuuuuck..." she muttered. "Why is Patsuan such a fool now? He was our most reliable straight man."

"Um, well..." murmured Shinpachi, glancing sidelong at Gin-chan. She averted her gaze after a second of eye contact, steam practically pouring out her ears. "I was... you know... still a..." She squeaked something inaudible, her pupils looking like perfect spirals. "...b-back then, but... thanks to Kagura-sama..."

The Yato in question smirked, leading her two newest bitches down the streets of Kabukicho, unofficial red light district of the greater Edo area. They were heading down a rather familiar course to destination the trio knew rather well – Shin-chan especially.

"That shouldn't even count," muttered Gin. "For losing your virginity. You lost it like a _woman_ , Patsuan! Or like, y'know, an uke. But either way that shouldn't count, right? You weren't the one doing the pitching."

Shinpachi nearly tripped over her own feet, falling forward just far enough to flash everyone behind them with a generous eyeful of her panties (supplied by Kagura).

"W-w-well..." she stammered abashedly, catching herself right before she got a free dirt facial. She regained her gait, and balanced out her stride once more – although her breasts continued to bounce for several seconds after the near face-plant. "I... don't really care about that, Gin-chan..."

Kagura sniggered, glancing slyly over her shoulder at Shinpachi and Ginko.

"That's right," she drawled, giving the pair a mischievous grin. Her eyes gleamed with naked lust. "Gin-chan has a lot to learn from Shin-chan about how to be a good little cock-bitch for me and Soyo-chan."

"Jeez... that's seriously twisted, Kagura," muttered Ginko, face-palming.

"Mou, Gin-chan..." whined Shinpachi, pouting softly. "Don't be so mean to Kagura-sama. She might not have her way with us, if you make her mad!"

"Wouldn't that be a _good_ thing?"

Shinpachi blushed, but she did not look away from Ginko.

"It sure sounded like you really enjoyed it, though..." she said meaningfully.

Gin paled.

"W-well... a man's body has a mind of its own," she said, weakly flippant. "Sex is sex, as far the penis is concerned. But dicks aren't brains. You shouldn't think with them!"

"But Gin-chan used to think with hers all the time, yes?" interjected Kagura, as they walked down the street to Kodokan dojo. "Back before I switched up her gender."

"Only a little...!" protested Gin, but she wasn't able to look Kagura in the eye.

Shinpachi smiled.

"After all, Gin-chan," she said warmly, "you're one of the most selfish, short-sighted, and materialistic people I know."

"Hey... isn't that a little harsh...?" mumbled Gin. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're over-complicating things, yes?" said Kagura. "Thinking in terms of 'male' or 'female', or of sexual orientations, is a trap. Sex is sex. If you like it, have more of it."

Shinpachi giggled, clapping her hands together and smiling.

"And Gin-chan _definitely_ liked it!" she cooed.

There was a pause in the discussion as Kagura led them onto the lawn of the Kodokan Dojo, stepping carelessly on or over the sleeping bodies of homeless students. Ginko blushed, and she looked down at her feet. It took her a moment to grit her teeth and concede that point.

"O...okay, so maybe I _did_ like it," she mumbled. "But only a little! I didn't give Kagura-chan my consent, so what she did could legally be considered rape! Enjoyment isn't a replacement for consent."

A moment passed. Shinpachi knocked on the door.

Kagura smirked wickedly at Ginko, her sea blue eyes glinting with a perverted mirth.

"Certainly, that's the case in the real world," she said slowly, "but you are forgetting one very important fact. This is a crack fic, not the real world."

Gin cursed under her breath, flinching as if from a physical blow. Blood flew from her mouth, Kagura's impeccable meta logic having done serious damage to the recently-turned futanari's already flagging resistance.

Ginko's breasts heaved mightily, explosively jiggling with inexplicable spontaneity, as if stirred into motion just by the weight of Kagura's leer.

The front door of the modest Shimura household chose that moment to slide open. There was a beat, as the one answering the door paused to stare with no small amount of ire at the way the silver-haired Ginko's rather generous breasts violently bounced and bobbed, seemingly threatening to pop right out of her shirt.

"...Kagura-chan?" said Tae Shimura with an ominously twitching eyebrow, standing just past the threshold of the Kodokan Dojo. "Who are those ugly cows next to you?"

Shinpachi let out a none-too-quiet moan, blushing furiously. Ginko's hackles raised, and she whipped around to face Otae.

But Kagura laughed.

"The boss lady doesn't even recognize my new bitches?" she said. "I guess I must've done a real good job prettying the two of you up, yes? Gin-chan? Shin-chan?"

As one, the former men blushed.


	12. Rawr! Otae Hate Oppai!

Tae smiled at Kagura, but there was no warmth in the expression.

"Why should I recognize those disgusting overgrown cow udders, Kagura-chan?" she said to the young Yato. Otae's smile widened, grew more fake. "Girls with hourglass figures and pretty faces like that are all petty bitches, you know. Those sorts of people aren't worth my time."

A vein bulged in Ginko's forehead, and her dead fish eyes narrowed and became distinctly intense. Shin-chan, in contrast, blushed weakly and shivered, bashfully smiling and averting her gaze from her older sister.

"Like hell!" snapped Ginko, glaring and pointing at Tae. "That's bullshit! A total false generalization! I mean, you don't have either of those things, yet you're the pettiest bitch of them all!"

Shinpachi paused in giddily squirming beneath Tae's piercing gaze to give Gin-chan a blank look.

"Ane-ue has a perfectly beautiful face, Gin-chan. What are you talking about?"

Ginko scowled and Shinpachi, but that was nothing compared to what Tae did. With a high shout, she leaped bodily at Shinpachi, punching the busty, four-eyed moe blob in the face.

"I'm not your sister, you damn cow bitch!" Otae snapped, viciously grabbing hold of Shin-chan's left boob through the fabric of her dress. She yanked on it violently, forcefully tugging the ample teat this way and that. "Like I could ever be related to somebody with such ridiculous tits! You're an insult to flat-chested women everywhere!"

Kagura watched, amused, as Tae ferociously abused Shinpachi's huge breasts. The front of her own dress stirred a little when the violent cabaret girl's furious anti-mammary assault caused the chest of Shin-chan's blouse to tear away at the seams, exposing the moaning futa's stiff and puffy nipples.

"Ane-ue...!" Shinpachi moaned, panting and groaning as Otae continued administering divine punishment to her unholy bosom. "Ane-ue❤"

Ginko couldn't help sweatdropping, when she realized what was happening. The front of Shinpachi's skirt rode up (unnoticed by Tae) as a growing erection pushed the fabric aside.

Shin-chan was getting off on this.

"Ugly sow!" Tae said, harshly attacking her ex-brother's tits, doing this to them that would have been considered foreplay if she hadn't been radiating such obvious killing intent. "Walking public toilet! Big-chested freak!"

Kagura glanced appreciatively between Tae's wriggling rear and Shin-chan's shameless _ahegao_.

She felt her dick twitch, watching them go at it. She bucked her hips, longing dearly to plunge her aching cock into _something._

"Shin-chan is surprisingly masochistic, yes?" she mused, licking her lips and longing to take those poor, sore and abused nipples into her mouth. She wanted to lick every inch of Shinpachi's huge breasts and massage them with her throbbing cock to make her feel all better.

Not that it would actually have any therapeutic effects for Shin-chan. Kagura just really wanted to play with those breasts.

Ginko saw Kagura give her a hungry, meaningful look. Glancing a little bit downward, she also saw the utterly MASSIVE bulge in the Yato's skirt.

"Well, she is a big-titted slut, right?" said Ginko, feeling a bit sadistic. Her words pierced Shin-chan like and arrow, making her moans grow even louder. "She probably dreams about having her boobs manhandled, especially by that big sister of hers. It wouldn't surprise me if you could make Patsuan come just by playing with her nipples."

Shinpachi whimpered, mewling piteously in the most shameful kind of pleasure.

"Gin-chan isn't exactly flat-chested herself, though..." said Kagura meaningfully, glancing between her two futa bitches. Her eyes gleamed wickedly. "And she's definitely waaay sluttier than Moepachi."

Ginko scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt all too aware of the fact that they were still _outside_.

"Sheesh..." she muttered, blushing the tiniest bit. "Can't the pillow talk wait until we get somewhere more private...?"

Kagura grinned.

"No, it can't." And, saying this, she stripped.


	13. Sis x Sis

Tae Shimura was many things. The daughter of a samurai, a cabaret girl, a violent maniac to make the likes of Akane Tendo blush. These were all part of who she was, and Tae gladly embraced these facets of her identity.

She was less welcoming, however, to the size of her bust. Or _lack thereof_ , as it were. It never failed to irritate Tae, knowing that she had the smallest cup size out of all her immediate female acquaintances. It made her feel like she had LOST some battle, as far as femininity went.

And Tae Shimura was someone who absolutely HATED to lose.

Now, to be fair, she didn't mind so much where the difference was still only minor. Such as was the case with her coworkers, Oryo and Hanako. When they were fully dressed, only a very discerning eye would notice the difference. So Tae didn't feel bad about that.

She also didn't mind it so much in cases where she was very close, or fond of, the individual in question. Like with Kyuu-chan – in a case like that, she genuinely felt _happy_ for the person. She didn't begrudge the occasional victory to people who were so close and dear.

However.

As far as Tae knew, _neither_ of these exceptions could apply to the four-eyed cow beneath her. Her tits were HUGE, easily larger than her head by a time and a half. The fatty, doughy breasts mashed so obscenely at the slightest touch of her fingers; they overflowed in her hands. The difference between their figures was like night and day.

She was also pretty sure that she had never even met this person before.

"Such a disgusting body..." Tae muttered lowly, ferociously molesting this bespectacled brunette's bodaciously brobdignagian bosom. "Don't you feel ashamed walking down the street with those hideously bloated boobs hanging from your chest?"

Smiling poisonously sweetly, Tae _squeezed_. Hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Ahhhh..." the girl moaned shamelessly, blushing and panting. "A...Aneue...!"

Tae's smile widened infinitesimally.

"You _slut_ ," she purred. "With a body like that, the only value you have is as **meat** ❤"

"I... I... I...!"

The girl writhed beneath Tae, whimpering and squealing as the elder Shimura daughter violently abused her bosom.

"You _what?_ Give up? Admit your worthlessness as a human being? Accept that you are nothing but a walking sex toy?" said Tae with sadistic cheer, the incongruent earnestness of her smile contrasting with the sheer cruelty of her words.

"I... I... I'M COMMMIIIIING...!" the girl screamed.

Tae would have smirked at this exclamation, taken it as proof of the lass's utter shamelessness. She would have, if not for the sudden feeling of _something_ spurting onto the front of her dress. It was like someone squeezing a ketchup bottle too hard and squirting its contents all over her front.

Tae felt a twinge of something in her chest. Her eyes widened ever so slightly. Feeling a hint of curious apprehension, she looked down.

"Ah...?" she said slowly.

Her eyes refused to process what she was seeing, at first. They could not accept that what they were looking at was actually _reality_.

Tae stared at her kimono, and the general area of where her legs had straddled this slut's preposterously-wide-in-comparison-to-her-waistline hips. She stared, and she stared, her eyes blank.

Her mouth hung open, jaw working numbly. Her lips moved as if in formation of words, but no sound came out. Her fingers went slack, no longer finding the strength to continue her envious assault on the bosom of this... this...

...well, now. She could hardly call this person a _sow_ anymore. Not with that hunk of beef sticking out from her up-flipped skirt.

"A penis?" said Tae eloquently, staring dumbstruck at the member in question.

The member which had deposited a sizable load of thick, strong-smelling semen all over the front of one of her favorite kimonos.

In the background, meanwhile, Ginko groaned in a reluctant admission of pleasure, kneeling down on all fours and shamefacedly licking up and down a naked Kagura's eighteen inch cock. The blush on her cheeks was humiliatingly red, her eyes glassy and even more half-lidded than usual as she serviced her futanari mistress.

"Good bitch," purred the Yato lass, smiling wickedly down at her employer. "You actually love this cock, yes?"

"It'sh... jes' tashtchy..." mumbled Gin-chan, her blush impossibly reddening even further. Her words weren't very coherent, spoken around the throbbing mass of Kagura's dick.

"Gin-chan is a total whore for my cock~" Kagura crowed, grunting and putting a hand on the back of that naturally-permed head of silver, slamming Ginko's mouth hard down on her shaft.

"Mmmph...!" the woman squealed, her eyes widening.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she fought hard against her natural gag reflex. It felt like she could barely breathe. The overpowering scent of Kagura's sex filled her nostrils.

Ginko moaned happily in spite of herself, feeling her own dick harden considerably when a fresh load of hot, salty sperm filled her mouth up.

"Gin-chan is my cockwhore, yes?" Kagura jeered, nectar flowing freely down tightly clenched white thighs. "A perfectly good little slut for me and Soyo-chan❤"

She leered at the shamefully obscene expression on Ginko's face.

And it was at that point, no small amount of time after first catching glimpse of a faintly _horrifyingly_ familiar penis that Tae finally shook herself from her stupor.

She pulled her hands back from those enormous breasts, so quickly one might have thought she'd just been touching a burning stove top. Tae bodily all but pounced backwards off of that obscenely curvaceous body, clumsily staggering back.

She was in a daze, still, unable to tear her disbelieving gaze from that all too recognizable manhood.

"A... Aneue...❤"

The cute moan reached Tae's ears, and the smallest laugh escaped her lips.

"Ah... _ah_. So that's how it is," said Tae slowly. "The reason this slut keeps calling me 'sister'..."

The now unmistakable eyes of Shinpachi Shimura looked up into her elder sibling's lightly glazed orbs. Adorable, plump lips curled into a truly beatific smile. A massive, delectable bosom heaved and dimpled with every lusty, labored breath.

A blush, bright pink, all but glowed on Shin-chan's cheeks.

Kagura grinned, looking up from the obscene expression on Ginko's face. The lively, nude young Yato beamed at Tae.

"Is because that slut IS your sister, yes?" she said.

Tae blinked.

Then she _squealed_.


	14. My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute!

Tae squealed at the sight of an all-too-familiar penis sticking up from above the big titted slut's pussy. Anger turned immediately into delight when she realized who this was.

"Shin-chan!" Tae gushed, gleefully throwing her arms around the naked, buxom, futanari moe-blob that had once been her little brother. "Oh my GOD! You are so _adorable!_ "

Kagura laughed cheerfully at this, idly running her fingers through Ginko's hair. The silver-permed ex-male was shamefacedly still sucking the young Yato off, lewdly using her lips to pleasure a cock even larger than her own.

"Anego is sure quick to change her opinion, yes?" Kagura mused, smiling and shoving Ginko's mouth further down on her shaft. The busty ronin moaned deeply, her lips smacking on the fourteen year old futa's hard, throbbing penis. Ginko wiggled shapely hips, and had she not still been fully dressed, the slight jiggling of her firm but ample posterior likely would have given Shinpachi quite the show.

As it was, the bespectacled beauty was being quite deeply embraced by her beloved older sister, and Tae seemed utterly unperturbed by Shinpachi's schlong pressing into the crotch of her kimono. If anything the petite cabaret girl was doing things just short of once more outright molesting her Shin-chan.

"I always _wanted_ a little sister~" Tae cooed, gleefully cupping a handful of Shinpachi's generous, doughy bum. "Ooooh, we will have so much fun together! I can't wait to take her out shopping and dress her up in all kinds of clothes that I wouldn't be caught dead in! With this kind of body, she'll be able to pull off all KINDS of slutty styles~"

Tae's free hand pleasantly squeezed one of Shinpachi's sore and abused breasts, causing the bashful futa to blush and softly smile. Ginko paused just long enough in giving Kagura head to sweatdrop, though, and Kagura herself offered a rare tsukkomi.

"Anego's intentions sound pretty suspicious," the horny Kagura remarked, humming in satisfaction. "Oooh! So nice, Gin-chan❤"

Kagura shuddered, coming in Ginko's mouth.

 _Your intentions are way more suspicious than Otae's, you know...!_ Ginko thought, mentally butting in even as she licked up Kagura's ejaculate, greedily slurping down the hot futa spunk of her benevolent, sexy goddess.

"Oh? But all I want to do is have my little sister do all the things I could never do~!" Tae replied, wiggling her slim hips gleefully. "If that means dressing her up like a prostitute or whoring her out for money to restore our dojo, then what does it matter? Family bonding is family bonding."

Kagura scowled at this, and she crossed her arms over her chest. A vein throbbed in her forehead, and her eyes narrowed.

"Ehhh? Who said anything about whoring out my bitches? They're for me and Soyo-chan, and no one else," said the redhead, shooting a dark look at Tae. "Shin-chan and Gin-chan are my property, yes?"

"I don't recall ever agreeing to that!" snapped Ginko, belatedly removing her mouth from Kagura's dick. A bit of something thick and white was dribbling from her lips.

Shinpachi blushed, in Tae's arms.

"Me... Kagura-sama's property...?" she whispered, before burying her face in her hands. She let out a muffled, girlish squeal and wiggled her hips, seeming not wholly displeased by this thought. "Ohhhh...! Wouldn't that be _grand_ , Aneue~?"

Tae smiled down at Shinpachi. It was one of her scary grins, an expression of deceptive menace.

"It would not," she said brightly, her tone cheery yet devoid of warmth. "You are MY little sister, Shin-chan; I won't let anyone else have you."

And Tae promptly leaned in, planting a kiss on Shinpachi's lips. The bespectacled futa blushed intensely at this, erection twitching against Tae's fully clothed crotch. Her bosom heaved mightily beneath her elder sister's hands.

Kagura leveled a petty glare at Tae's rump, which wiggled gleefully as the ponytailed woman molested her newfound sister. Kagura's left eye twitched ever so slightly, and she glanced down at Ginko.

"Gin-chan," she said, "I don't Anego is taking me seriously." There was a heavy pause as she allowed this statement to sink in, before continuing. "This must be corrected, yes?"

"I guess," Ginko shrugged, blushing and trying not to stare at Kagura's naked body. "But what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

Kagura smirked.

"Teach her to respect the power of a hermitage."

Ginko blinked.

"Eh? Do you mean, like, a _hermaphrodite?_ "

"Whatever," Kagura grunted, smirk turning into a scowl at this correction. "Just fuck Anego until she comes around to my way of thinking."

Tae continued to molest Shinpachi in the background, possessively smooching her sister's lips and gleefully making up for countless years of missed skinship.

Ginko blushed intensely.

"...I really want to protest this," she muttered. "But I know what kind of fanfic this is. No matter what I say, I'll still have to do it with that gorilla woman. Right?"

Kagura beamed.

"I'm glad you could see it my way!" she chirped.

Ginko sighed.

Defeated, she began to strip.

"Bunch of damn perverts..." she muttered.


	15. SURPRISE!

"Ohh! Shin-chan!"

"Ahh...! Aneue...! Aneue! Ohhh!"

"So soft, so wet! Oh, Shin-chan...!"

"Aneue...! Oh, Aneue... Your hands...!"

"Mmm... I love you, Shin-chan! You're the little sister I've always wanted! I'm so happy...! You're nobody's bitch but mine!"

"Aneue! Aneue! Aneue... I'm... COMING...! Ahhhhh! Ohhhhh! AHHHHH!"

Ginko felt like sweatdropping. One of her eyes was twitching erratically as she watched this pair go at it, Otae gleefully molesting her newfound little sister. Shinpachi's breasts mashed and squashed most lewdly as Tae squeezed them, and Shin-chan's two genders both looked equally aroused.

Not that Ginko wasn't _also_ getting hard/wet at the sight, but still, she was reluctant to do as Kagura had ordered.

Specifically, she was very hesitant to go ahead with she quote-unquote "surprise buttsex". After all, this was _Otae Shimura_. That girl was a demon in all but the most literal sense of the word, and she was not at all forgiving of unwanted advances.

Ginko did not have a death wish.

But she also was wary of displeasing Kagura. The Yato lass was unpredictable at best, completely trampling the line between eccentricity and insanity. She was stubborn and impulsive, almost impossible to dissuade once she had decided on a course of action.

Like the rest of her kind, Kagura was passionate and short tempered. The Yato tribe went to the extreme in everything they did, be it fighting, eating, or playing; they were a wild race, hotblooded and unreasonable. And apparently this applied as much to their libidos as anything else. Kagura was perfectly willing to have sex on the Kodokan Dojo's front lawn – she clearly felt entitled to take whatever she desired, and she had never exactly been selfless to begin with!

There was no telling what Kagura might do to Ginko, if she refused to fuck Otae as ordered.

...well, no, actually Gin-chan had a pretty good idea of what Kagura would do to her. But she was NOT a masochist, dammit! She did not _want_ to be punished in all the perverted ways Kagura would undoubtedly wish to employ.

 _In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have left all that porn just lying wherever..._ Ginko silently mused, looking distinctly sheepish. _Especially not all that hardcore futanari and BDSM stuff..._

Ginko felt a tingling sensation shoot up the base of her spine, and she shivered. She didn't need to turn her head to guess what the cause was.

Kagura leered hungrily at Ginko's generous, firm and supple buttocks.

Ginko felt herself grow shamefully wet/hard, imagining in spite of herself all of the things that Kagura would do to her if she failed to do Otae.

...okay, so maybe she _was_ just a little bit masochistic.

Watching as Tae gleefully shook an undoubtedly tight little bum, passionately frenching and fondling her futanari _imouto_ , Ginko mentally weighed the odds on who would fuck her up worse if she pissed them off. Her dick was hard and throbbing, to be sure, and she ached with longing to plunge it into a nice, cozy hole, but self preservation here outweighed even lust.

 _...ah, fuck it,_ Ginko decided after a moment of thought. _I may not have balls anymore, but this'll still be the first time in years that I've stuck my thing inside a real woman... without having to pay up front, at least._

...okay, so maybe lust was actually a lot stronger than even self-preservation. That, or Ginko really DID have a death wish.

Either way, though, this was how Ginko came to where this chapter was initially supposed to start. You know, with her fucking Tae's ass while Tae made out with her dickgirl little sister. And for her part, Tae took the shredding of her favorite kimono and reaming of her (most likely) virgin asshole with surprising aplomb.

She didn't even protest Ginko grabbing her breasts, or biting her ear. Not with the feeling of Ginko's own considerably larger tits against her back, and her little sister's even BIGGER bazongas in her hands.

Rather, Otae seemed to actively _revel_ in the sensation of Ginko's member spreading her firmly toned buttocks apart, meaty head probing the rim of her tightly clenched anus, and mind-blowing mass of hard futa flesh slowly inching its way further and further up her rectum. She cried aloud in delight, and redoubled the passion of her embrace with Shinpachi. She kissed her sister deeply, thrusting her tongue hungrily and shamelessly into Shin-chan's mouth, and took a hold of the buxom dickgirl's cock.

"Anego looks like a real slut right now, yes?" Kagura mused happily to herself. She had one hand curling its fingers around the base of her throbbing dick, and another thrusting itself knuckle deep into her soaking cunt. "Oooh, this is just where she belongs!"

The redhead purred. She masturbated both of her sexes furiously, watching as Otae not only took it up her ass from Ginko, but soon guided her own little sister's dick up to her pussy, and filled that wet, aching orifice as well!

Shinpachi looked like she was in heaven, being fucked by her beloved older sister. Her face was redder than a tomato, and she was moaning like a ghost. She had one hand on her sister's thigh, and another sticking its fingers up her own pussy.

"Ohhh, Aneue... you're so tiiight...!" Shin-chan groaned, tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"Fuck!" Ginko hissed, biting her lower lip. "Fuck... Fuuuck! This is sooo fucked up!"

"Shin-chan!" Tae squealed. "Oh, harder, Shin-chan! Faster! Deeper! Fuck me, Shin-chaaan! Ohhhh!"

Kagura laughed, even as she masturbated, running slim and pale fingers eagerly up and down the pulsing, veinous length of her cock, and thrusting them deep into her pussy.

"So Anego is an imouto moe?" she said, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Haha! She is a good slut, yes? Like Gin-chan and Shin-chan!" She hummed, her strokes reaching a fever pitch. "Ohhh! Ahhh! You girls are all such good little fuck-bitches!"

If Ginko hadn't been so absorbed in the utter tightness of Tae's ass, she probably would have said something along the lines of _"And what does _that_ mean?!"_

As it was, however, she could only think of thrusting her bountiful hips back and forth, plunging her throbbing, aching cock in and out of Tae's anus. Ginko's buttocks bounced and wobbled delightfully with her pumping. Her ample bosom jounced and jiggled, and her pelvis smacked noisily against Tae's firm, round buttocks.

"Damn, woman!" she groaned. "Why are you so freaking tight? You know when I call you a demon, I don't mean a _succubus_ , right!?"

"Shin-chan! Gin-san! Shin-chan! Gin-san!" Tae moaned, panting and groaning. "Yes! Yesss! Oh, God! It feels so good! I can feel you girls inside me! Fuuuuuck! You two are too big! God! Oh, God! You're going to split me in half...!"

"Aneue! I love you! I love you, Aneue!" Shinpachi lowed, bucking her obscenely bountiful hips, thrusting her manhood deep into her big sister's cunt. "I don't care what anyone says, Aneue... I have a sister complex for you! I absolutely love you!"

"Shiiiit!" Ginko groaned, gasping and pinching Otae's nipples. "Don't... go making this weird, Patsuan...! I'm just doing this because... um... well, it's certainly not because Kagura told me to...!"

Tae squealed, moaning and blushing deeply. Her slim, feminine frame rocked wildly in between Ginko and Shin-chan's voluptuous figures. Her breasts, even as small as they were, jiggled a little bit in Ginko's grasp. The same happened with her buttocks, she lewdly shaking her booty betwixt the two wonderful futanari cocks.

"Shin-chan! Gin-san!" she cried out. "I love you girls! You're so much better this way! Ohhh! Ahhhh! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, God! Just like that! Fuck! Fuuuuuuck...! I'm COMING!"

"Yessssss...!" Kagura hissed, shivering. She shot out a load of spooge, generously coating Ginko's bum. "You are my bitch! You are all my bitches, yes?! You are my sexy little fuck-bitches, and you love it!" she said.

Ginko moaned obscenely, looking distinctly embarrassed to concede the truth, even if she had already known it for a few chapters.

"M-maybe just a little...!" she grunted, stammering as she came into Tae's ass.

Shinpachi blushed deeply, but a beatific smile was on her face. Her eyes were warm, though her demeanor was bashful, and she purred happily.

"Yes! I am your bitch, Kagura-sama!" she moaned, shooting a load into her big sister's pussy. "A-and... and I love every minute of it, too..." she added more shyly, panting.

Tae was in heaven. She could not believe how much she was enjoying this. She could not believe how much she adored being sandwiched between Gin-san and Shin-chan.

She could not believe...

"Ohh... _**YES!**_ "

...that she was _happy_ at the thought of being Kagura-chan's bitch.

...Fuck-bitch.

Whatever she wanted to call it.

Look, the point was, she could lie here between Gin-san and Shin-chan, naked as the day she was born right on the front lawn, and yet not have a single care in the world.

All thanks to Kagura.

A part of Tae hoped this moment would never end.

"... _Otae-chan?!_ "

Unfortunately, they had company.


	16. Pornographic Paladin

Kyuubei Yagyu stared at the sight before her. The expression on her face was stony, a lone eye cast in shadow, her lips drawn thin and white.

"Otae-chan?" she repeated, softly this time, as if speaking half to herself. A glint beneath her shadowed brow betrayed the movement of her eye, flicking itself over her friend and crush's quite _naked_ body.

Yes.

Otae was naked. This was clearly evident, although Kyuubei couldn't really get a good glimpse of Tae's most precious and beautiful parts.

Not with Gin-san in the way. Or Gin-chan, if one were to use a moderately more familiar manner of address. Although Kyuubei wasn't really thinking about _honorifics_ when she raked her eye over the generous curve of the silver-permed beauty's blushing, white-covered buttocks.

She could not help blushing in turn at the sight of them, her own thoughts swiftly turning to matters most inappropriate. She could see much of the red-eyed woman's fairly generous bosom as it mashed and squished against Tae's back, and if Kyuubei's smallclothes got a little damp at the view...

Well. She could hardly help herself.

Ginko could feel Kyuubei's eyes on her naked body, could feel the raven haired tomboy staring at her as she fucked Otae's ass. It sent shivers up her spine, the sort she would not readily admit to getting.

She sweatdropped, blushing hotly at the knowledge that Kyuubei could see every bit of her naked body. If she pulled out now, even her manhood would be visible!

Ginko came a little at this thought, her penis shivering and pussy clenching.

Shinpachi smiled dreamily at Kyuubei. Her eyes glassy, and not in the sense that she was wearing glasses. A rosy hue trailed its way across the buxom meganekko's cheeks, and the flesh of her bosom dimpled most delightfully in Tae's hands.

Tae chose this moment to look over her shoulder.

"Ah, Kyuu-chan!" she said, and there was a warm glimmer in her eyes as she met her friend's gaze. "Come, come, join in! It is ever so much fun."

Tae tittered, purring and arching her back as Ginko thrust into her right as she thrust herself down onto Shin-chan.

Kyuubei was shocked out of her stupor by this remark, and she realized with a start that someone was now standing behind her. She spun around, flustered and sweaty from something quite unrelated to any kind of external air temperature.

She promptly gaped, remembering Kagura's presence. The redhead was behind her, a mischievous grin on her face.

...and an eighteen inch cock clutched firmly between her fingers.

A cock, mind you, which looked to be quite firmly attached to Kagura's pubic mound, its fleshy throbbing mass anchored just above the moist and rosy lips of a young, teenaged pussy.

"... ... ..." Kyuubei stared in silent shock at the tremendous appendage, and wondered quite extensively at how she could have missed it before. "Y...you have... you h-have a... a pe... a pe... a p-p-p- _ **penis?!**_ "

Kagura laughed, seeing Kyuubei all but start foaming at the mouth.

"Yup!" she chirped, beaming at Kyuubei. "Me and Soyo-chan worked on it for ages!"

Kyuubei blinked with her one eye.

"Soyo... you mean, the princess?" said the Yagyu heiress, slowly taking deep breaths to calm herself. "She... she helped you with this?"

"Yup!" said Kagura. "It was actually pretty much her idea, yes? She really wanted to try this sort of thing out."

Kyuubei gawked.

"You... and the _princess?_ " she murmured.

Kagura nodded.

"She said it wouldn't count as her first time if it was with a woman," the Yato lass said, "so she tricked the Bakufu's best scientists into reverse engineering that Dekobokko stuff. That way, I could be her real first."

Kyuubei's cheeks reddened. She stared intently at Kagura's cock, a determined glint in her eye.

"Could you do the same for me?" she asked, her voice low and husky, nearly a growl.

Ginko nearly facefaulted straight into the back of Tae's head at this, and Shin-chan blushed and squealed. Tae herself smiled, and there was a twinkle in her eyes.

Kagura, though, scratched her chin in a thoughtful manner. Even though her bitches knew full well what her answer would be, still Kagura pretended to mull it over. Probably for dramatic tension.

"Sure," she said at last. "You _would_ make a pretty good dickgirl, yes? Since you already look so sexy dressing up as a man."

Ginko, Tae, and Shin-chan all blushed at this.

 _She really is..._ they thought, with varying levels of delight versus dread.

Kyuubei blushed at Kagura's compliment, and her eye gleamed. She smiled adoringly, getting down on one knee just so she could look up at her savior with the proper degree of reverence.

"Hallelujah..." she softly whispered, raising a hand to reverently caress Kagura's length. She held the Yato's dick like it was the hand of a king or queen, and she was a humble knight swearing her undying love and fealty. "You would really give me a penis, Uesama?"

Kagura smiled.

"I would," she said loftily, as though she _weren't_ having her dick reverently stroked by the person to whom she was speaking. "For a price."

Kyuubei met Kagura's gaze, and her eye glistened. Her face was stony, fixed into a look of determination.

"Name it, and you shall have it," she said seriously.

Ginko sweatdropped, and pulled out of Tae (much to the woman's disappointment). Spooge covered her shaft, and dripped generously from Tae's anus.

 _What's with this serious atmosphere?_ the wavy-haired ronin wondered. _I feel like I'm watching _Lord of the Rings_ or something._

Kagura smiled at Kyuubei, and she gave a low, rolling laugh.

"Ohoho!" she chortled, and her face seemed unreadable to Kyuubei. " _Any_ price?"

"Anything but my love for Otae-chan," said Kyuubei, humbly grasping Kagura's dick. "For that is not mine alone to give."

Tae blushed at this, wiggling her now uncovered bum quite girlishly. She was radiant with post-coital glow, as she pulled herself up off of her sister at last (much to Shin-chan's beflusterment). She stood, turning to smile at Kyuubei, and she didn't seem the least bit concerned with her own nudity.

"Kyuu-chan..." Tae whispered.

Kagura crossed her arms under the pale, perky nubs of her yet-developing bosom, smiling condescendingly down at Kyuubei.

"Would you even become my bitch?" she asked. "A fuck slave for me and Soyo-chan, like Gin-chan, Shin-chan, and Anego are?"

Kyuubei nodded determinedly, blushing faintly.

"If you are good enough for Otae-chan, then I shall happily submit myself to you in mind, body, and soul. I am yours, Uesama!" she declared, kissing the head of Kagura's dick like a knight would kiss the ring on their liege's hand. "If you wish for me to warm your thing in my bosom, or lick clean the soles of your feet, or even to act as a human toilet for your sperm, then all you need to do is ask. I would do anything to be with Otae-chan."

Kagura smiled beatifically at this, playing quite gladly the benevolent sovereign's role.

"Such humility deserves a reward, yes?" she commented, placing a hand on the back of Kyuubei's head.

Kagura threaded her fingers through the swordsman's raven locks, gripping Kyuubei's scalp and pushing her head down on her shaft. The Yagyu heiress's lips parted readily, Kyuubei blushing cutely as she was made to take her newfound mistress's cock into her mouth. She moaned huskily, groaning and making a very obscene face as she began to lave her tongue over the throbbing shaft rammed halfway down her throat.

Kagura hummed gladly, bucking her hips into Kyuubei's face.

"Very well," she purred. "I will make you a futa like Gin-chan and Shin-chan; and you will be my fuck bitch forever, until the day you die."

Kyuubei somehow managed a smile at this, even with her mouth forced into a near perfect 'O' by the girth of Kagura's manhood.

Ginko watched with morbid fascination as Kagura retrieved the serum (...from _somewhere_...) and slapped on a fresh needle, before uncapping that and driving the whole thing home into Kyuubei's shoulder. The clear phial of gender-warping serum drained infinitesimally when Kagura depressed the plunger, shooting a minimal fraction of her supply into Kyuubei's veins.

Kyuubei's eye widened, and she let out a raw cry of lust. Her face reddened, and the front of her trousers almost immediately bulged out. Her pants looked painfully tight now, having to be fighting against a full _fifteen inches_ of rock hard futanari meat.

Tae clapped her hands together, stars in her eyes. She looked utterly ecstatic to behold the bulge of her friend's new penis.

"Oh, _Kyuu-chan!_ " she squealed, a newfound love of sex (and cock!) combining with an already very great affection for her friend to create a perfect storm of desire. "It looks so BIG❤"

Shinpachi nodded softly, staring dumbly at the tent in Kyuubei's pants. Her ridiculous bosom jiggled and bounced, seemingly of its own accord, and her own modestly large dick twitched, a bit of warm fluid dripping from the slit of her pussy.

Even Ginko could not help the little bit of drool that trickled from the corner of her mouth, or the two short trails of crimson leading down her upper lip.

"Hot damn," she muttered, blushing like a tomato.

Tae giggled.

"I wonder what your new thing tastes like, Kyuu-chan?" she mused, winking and suggestively licking her lips.

Kyuubei nearly choked on Kagura's dick, her face erupting into a vivid display of scarlet hues. Her loins burned hotly, and her pussy gushed with gleeful anticipation.

Kagura, grinning, crouched over and laid Kyuubei down on her back, such that she could continue to fuck the striking futa's face while also giving Tae access to the rare prize of an old friend's new penis.

Shinpachi, for her part, shy smiled and crawled after her sister, blushing deeply and clearly intending to lick Tae's nether regions clean of her and Ginko's spunk. And Ginko looked mighty tempted by the swaying and quivering of Shin-chan's voluminous, doughy buttocks.

Before they could start a new orgy, however, an unfortunately familiar voice happened to cut through the air.

"Stop, in the name of the law!"

The Shinsengumi were here.


	17. Jailbaiter

"We're here on charges of public indecency."

That was the first thing Kondo said. Beside him, on either side, stood Yamazaki and Okita. All three were in uniform, with katana at their sides. The Chief had thick, muscular, hairy arms crossed over his broad, barrel chest. His glance was hard and stern.

Kagura scowled, glancing sidelong at the man. She was crouched over Kyuubei's face, the Yagyu heiress worshipfully sucking her off. Otae, for her part, was sprawled across Kyuubei's lower half, idly fingering Kyuu-chan's pussy and caressing the base of her cock.

Tae wiggled her naked hips in Shin-chan's face, squealing and moaning lewdly as her little sister began licking her pussy. Her lower holes were both filled to bursting with inert futa sperm, and Shinpachi had every intention of licking her big sister clean. And Ginko, as well, was blushing and mounting Shin-chan's big, doughy ass, anxiously fondling and fucking those most bountiful cheeks.

Isao Kondo, Sagaru Yamazaki, and Sougo Okita all saw this. The spy was wide-eyed and redfaced, staring in shock at what was happening. The sadist was smirking, mischief and plots clearly visible in his twinkling red eyes.

Kagura glared at Okita, before turning her gaze to the Shinsengumi chief. Her fingers were threaded through Kyuubei's hair, and she was slamming the grateful dickgirl's face back and forth on her enormous boner.

"And what does that have to do with us?" she said lowly, looking at Kondo through half-lidded eyes.

Shinpachi, Ginko, Tae, Kyuubei, and Yamazaki sweatdropped. Okita smirked.

Kondo cleared his throat.

"I will not allow any perverted exhibitionists to defile my sweet Otae-chan, or disrupt the peace of her neighborhood," the man said, a serious look on his face. "So keep an eye out for those degenerates, and let us know if you see anything."

A moment passed.

Ginko facefaulted, falling off of Shinpachi. A vein throbbed in Tae's forehead, and she sat up to " _smile_ " at Kondo. Kyuubei nearly choked on Kagura's dick. And Shin-chan warily, reluctantly tore her lips from her Aneue's cunt.

On the Shinsengumi's side of things, Yamazaki couldn't help but facepalm, and Okita for his part shot Chief Kondo an unreadable look. Kondo seemed utterly oblivious to this.

Kagura let out a bark of laughter, and she stood up. Turning to face them, the Yato's titanic penis swayed like the mast of a ship turning hard to port. Moisture dripped visibly from the ruddy lips of her pussy, staining her pale thighs with a clear, transluscent fluid. Sea-colored eyes glittered with amusement.

"They're over there," she said blandly, raising a hand to point down the street. "Or maybe even over there," she added, pointing in the opposite direction. "But they're definitely not here, yes?"

"Yes," Kondo said, nodding as if he saw nothing odd about the utterly obscene tableau of futanari nudity and bodily fluids before him. "Okay. ' _Down there, or over there, but definitely not here._ ' Got it."

Yamazaki sweatdropped.

Okita took this opportunity to smirk.

"Oh? But what's all this then, Chief?" he said. "I think I'm looking at something pretty indecent right now. Should that China girl really be going out of doors without a bag over her head?" He sneered at Kagura, eyes glinting.

Kagura grinned falsely at Okita, her own eyes like daggers. She crossed her arms under the small, perky nubs of her chest. Nipples stood up, erect. Her penis twitched.

Yamazaki found himself suffering a spontaneous bout of explosive nasal hemorrhaging.

"I see you didn't bring smokestack with you," Kagura remarked, her eyes gleaming as she raked them predatorily over Kondo, Okita, and Yamazaki. "That's good, yes? Soyo-chan doesn't want any fatties uglying up our harem."

Okita's eyes flashed, recognizing the challenge in Kagura's tone well before he actually processed her words.

Kondo blinked. He stared uncomprehendingly at Kagura. He cocked his head to one side, looking like nothing so much as a great, big, befuddled mutt.

Yamazaki was the first to register what Kagura said. He blanched.

"Wait... Soyo..." he said slowly. "You don't mean the _princess?!_ "

Kondo turned his head so fast, it was a marvel he didn't suffer whiplash.

"The princess?" he gasped. "Soyo-hime? _Harem?_ "

Okita looked like he had been about to say something, but Yamazaki and Kondo's words gave him pause. He frowned infinitesimally, and ran Kagura's previous statement through his head.

He blinked. Then he grinned.

"Looks like you've gathered yourself some real slutty masochists," Okita drawled. "If they're willing to be turned into degenerate freaks of nature for the princess's enjoyment."

Ginko was the only one of Kagura's bitches who seemed to take any offense at this remark, but her retort was cut off by the sound of Kondo's body flopping to the ground in a kowtow.

"Soyo-hime is Our Lord's little sister," the man said, "and we Shinsengumi are sworn as much in service to her as to the Shogun. If it is her will, I will gladly submit myself to her harem!"

Kagura sneered, and she stepped on Kondo's head. "Ehhh? Seriously?" she said. "You really wanna become me and Soyo-chan's bitch?"

Kondo probably would have nodded, if not for Kagura's heel grinding into the back of his head.

Yamazaki gulped, and he reluctantly bowed. It should be noted that his eyes were affixed rather firmly to a cutely blushing Shin-chan's big, bouncy tits and ass.

"W-w-well, if the Chief is willing to do it..." he muttered, throat audibly going dry as he stared, transfixed, at Shinpachi's naked body. "...then I guess it's only natural for me to follow his example."

He licked his lips, and Shinpachi shyly averted her gaze, blushing more deeply and adorably wiggling her hips.

Kagura's smirk widened, and she locked her eyes on Okita once more.

"Now _what_ were you saying about masochistic sluts?" she drawled.

Okita laughed.

"If this really is Soyo-hime's harem," he said, "then I think it's pretty inappropriate for the lowest-ranking bitch of the lot to be throwing stones! Somebody should put you in your place, China girl."

Kagura laughed, and tossed a capped syringe (with a firmly secured case of spare needles) to Ginko. She then cracked her knuckles, and took a step forward.

"Funny," she remarked. "I was just thinking the same thing. You've gotten too big for your bitches, yes?"

"I think you mean _britches_ , Uesama," Kyuubei offered dutifully.

Kagura waved the suggestion off, and continued advancing towards Okita. Even as Shin-chan and Tae proceeded to pin down Yamazaki and Kondo and roll up their sleeves, holding their arms in place for Ginko to deliver the serum, Kagura rolled her neck and popped several vertebrae, raring for either a good fight, or a better fuck.

Okita, for his part, casually shrugged off his jacket and began unzipping his trousers.

"This should be fun," he commented dryly. "I've been meaning to break you in for a while, now..."

"Better watch your back, pretty boy," replied Kagura, leering as the young man bared a lean frame, "or _you'll_ be the one getting broken."

And fast as a bolt, she was behind him, her hands on his boxers. Fabric ripped, and a howl tore from ragged lips.

Even Sougo Okita was not immune to surprise futa butt sex.


	18. Mister Sadist Meets His Match

Sougo Okita was known for one thing above all else. He was a sadist of the highest caliber, and among those who knew him, he was infamous for his casual cruelty.

Usually, this would have been seen as detestable by most people. Okita was a bona fide sadist. He delighted in the degradation and humiliation of others. In another person, this would have been seen as sleazy and unpleasant. But Okita was also very handsome, with the sort of boyish good looks that many girls adored.

He could be very persuasive, particularly with members of the opposite sex. Many a lass of questionable fortune had, quote-unquote, _"awakened her true nature"_ at Sougo Okita's feet. He was as charming as Ted Bundy, except technically on the side of the law (and also _probably_ not a serial killer).

But, for all his sadism, Okita was actually quite insecure. One could have argued that he was actually projecting his own secret masochistic desires onto others, and that he simply acted sadistic to cover up his own perceived weaknesses. Whatever the case, he quickly found himself quite forgetting all pretense when Kagura tore off his boxers, and rammed her ungodly enormous cock inside of his ass.

"Ung...ngh...ngaah..."

Okita moaned, his fingers scrabbling at dirt and grass. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and it took all of his willpower not to scream at the top of his lungs. He wasn't entirely sure whether it would be from the pain of that GIANT shredding up his asshole, or from shameful pleasure at being subjugated by his rival.

But either way, he would not let himself scream. Even crawling on all fours and being fucked in the ass by a futanari deviant, Okita still had his pride. Whether he enjoyed this or not, he _refused_ to show weakness!

He bit his lower lip, grunting quietly. His hips were rocking, a fierce and rhythmic movement perfectly in time with Kagura's powerful thrusts. His dick was rock hard, so stiff that it pained him, bobbing up and down with the motion of his hips.

Okita's penis was of a considerable length: nearly twice the global average, at nine inches. He was less thick than most, in contrast, but he nonetheless knew _very well_ how to use what he'd been born with. The head of Okita's cock slapped against his own washboard abdomen, moving so wildly with Kagura's overwhelming thrusts.

He winced, hissing softly as pain and pleasure alike washed through his body.

Kagura slapped Okita's firm, round ass. Her pelvis smacked repeatedly against his buttocks, slopping her nectar all over his thighs. Her cock stretched his anus out so badly that Okita was scarcely aware of anything else.

She spanked the famed sadist as she fucked him, treating him like he was already her bitch. Her palms left bright red marks all over Okita's tight, pale buttocks.

Sougo was not putting up anything even remotely resembling a fight.

At the same time this was happening, Kondo and Yamazaki had already been "futafied". The former looked absolutely gorgeous, with a large bosom surpassing Ginko's and almost rivaling Shinpachi's. The latter was much less remarkable in appearance, although she was still quite cute.

The clothes of the two Shinsengumi members strained weakly against certain areas of their newly changed bodies, while other regions became much roomier. More then a few buttons popped from the breast of Kondo's jacket, and her belt buckle quite audibly SNAPPED as her hips flared out. Yamazaki's clothes nearly slid right off, her frame becoming slighter and more girlish.

Otae and Shinpachi continued to pin the two down, even though neither Kondo nor Yamazaki seemed to be at all hesitant about their new path in life. Ginko, finished with the injections, disposed of the used needles in a clearly marked medical waste receptacle and re-capped the syringe.

Kyuubei was staring at Tae's nether regions, seeing a cute, heart-shaped little ass as well as the elder Shimura's moist and rosy labia. Otae-chan was completely nude on top of the greatly beautified Kondo, and Kyuubei felt a bit of warm fluid trickle from at least four different orifices.

(Nose, mouth, penis, and vagina, if you couldn't figure it out)

Ginko, for her part, immediately locked her own eyes onto Shinpachi's big and bouncy ass. She gulped, feeling acutely aware of her own insatiable lust. For a moment, she wondered what she should do.

 _Damn, it's not fair... why does Patsuan have such a fine ass?_ she inwardly groaned. _Why does that booty have to be so freaking tempting, dammit?_

Tae was dripping wet and blushing, looking down at Kondo. She could feel a very large thing pressing up into her abdomen, but where with a male Kondo she would have gotten disgusted and began punching, with the hermaphrodite Kondo she got AROUSED.

She licked her lips, looking down at the gorgeous futanari beneath her. She was sprawled over Kondo's body, her small bust pressing hard into the breast of the Shinsengumi Chief's jacket. Her hands began to wander, as she gazed into Kondo's eyes. Her fingers teased at various straps and buttons.

Looking at Kondo as she was now, Tae felt something that she did not think she would have ever seriously felt for the male Kondo.

The ponytailed brunette bowed her head, and kissed the buxom beauty beneath her straight up on the lips. There may or may not have been tongue involved.

 _Kondo-chan... you're much more beautiful like this,_ Tae thought.

Shinpachi, for her part, stared with wide and dewey eyes down at a blushing, tomboyish Yamazaki. Sagaru's appearance was only subtly changed, compared to the others, and while her features were certainly softer and more feminine, one could have been forgiven for thinking that this was still the male Yamazaki, at first glance.

"Y-you're very cute, Yamazaki-chan," Shinpachi murmured, blushing cutely. Her naked bosom weighed down on the career spy's chest, feeling heavy enough to smother a horse. Her hourglass figure was as gorgeous as Kondo-chan's face, and Moepachi's new mannerisms only ADDED to her already immense sexual appeal.

So Yamazaki could be forgiven for throwing her arms around Shinpachi and pulling her down into a hot and heavy kiss of her own. Very few could have resisted the temptation. Likewise with when Yamazaki subsequently wriggled out of her trousers and nudged her dick out through the front of her briefs.

Her cock was the same size as Shin-chan's own, and the buxom ball of moe and glasses did not protest one bit when Yamazaki then thrust up into her pussy.

With one thing leading to another, soon both Shimura siblings were being double-teamed from above and below. Ginko nibbled on Shinpachi's ear, squeezing her apprentice's humongous tits as she fucked her ass. Yamazaki made out with Shin-chan, stroking her penis and zealously plowing her womanhood.

Tae took Kondo-chan's monstrously enormous dick in her pussy, an utter behemoth halfway in size between Ginko's and Kagura's. Her anus, in turn, welcomed Kyuubei's own cock.

Okita saw all of this, even as Kagura continued to fuck him. He was panting and sweaty, at the uttermost limits of his endurance. His manhood ached and throbbed unbearably.

"Haaah... haah... You're a real bitch, you know that...?" he murmured, feeling his knees dig furrows into the hard ground. His palms pressed down into the dirt, fingers half buried.

Kagura simply laughed and spanked him for the umpteenth time.

Okita winced.

His balls clenched. A shudder rocketed up his spine. Sougo's vision swam. He came close to blacking out.

Okita's penis twitched, and shot out a sizable wad of spunk.

Somewhere through the buzz of orgasm, Okita was dimly and briefly aware of a sharp pricking sensation between his shoulders. Numbly, he felt liquid fire race through his veins.

" _Looks like I win, yes?_ " Kagura whispered into Okita's ear.

A familiar weight returning to the sadist's chest preempted any reply she might have made. Part of Okita was actually a little glad to have her tits back.

They were _very_ nice.


	19. Miss Sadist Courts Masochism

Okita was not at all abashed to realize how well she took to being a futanari. After all, she HAD originally been designed as a female character. It was not at all odd, from her perspective, to suddenly have tits, a pussy, and a much softer and curvier figure.

The butt-fucking was a little more upsetting, but she got used to that pretty quickly too. Oh, sure, it had hurt like hell at first. Kagura hadn't bothered with any kind of lubrication or careful stretching before shoving her cock right in Okita's asshole. Were this fic intended to be so much as REMOTELY realistic, even by _Gintama_ standards, her anus would probably be gushing more blood than a Tarantino flick.

But luckily for Okita, the author did this half as senseless smut, half as a self-parody. So the logistics of taking a two-and-a-half foot cock up the pooper were played extremely fast and loose. Much like the rate of Kagura's thrusting, and the state of any hole that had endured more than five seconds of that monstrous Yato phallus.

 _Oooh, I could get used to this,_ Okita thought, a wicked smile gracing her lips. _If I have to be a member of that China girl's freakshow harem, I might as well get on her good side. Mm-hm, with a body like this, all I have to do is show the brat a good time and she'll probably make me her second in command. And then I make my move, oh yes._

Okita's eyes flashed, and she bucked her hips, grinding round and shapely buttocks against Kagura's pelvis. She made a show of wiggling her hips back and forth, up and down, scratching a hot anal itch with the pretty Yato's penis.

If she was being honest with herself, Okita would admit that she was not only doing this to get in a position of power and dominance over the others. She wasn't just starting this pillow business to get on the boss's good side. It might have stung her pride a little to be put in a submissive position like this, doing nothing but making her holes nice and available for Kagura-sama, but that mental pinprick was far outweighed by the pleasure.

"Fuck! Hot damn, you sure know how to use that thing. You're pretty sexy, for a stupid space-chink!" Okita moaned, dirty talking on the only setting she knew. "You pervert. Shiiiit! You like stuffing your thing up my dirty ass? You nasty freak. Oh yeah, you know exactly how to turn me on, you disgusting bitch. God, you are so _filthy_."

Had the newly-turned futa been in a more rational state of mind, she might have made some concessions to kissing up and playing nice in order to get what she wanted. She was not, however. She was too horny to care.

Yes.

In all honesty, Okita was genuinely enjoying this. Her pussy gushed with nectar, spurting all over her thighs. Her cock was throbbing almost painfully, aching and longing, begging for release. She felt Kagura squeeze and grope her tits, pinching and tugging on her nipples. She felt the ungodly huge cock in her ass, shredding her rectum and sending the most incredible shudders up her spine.

She felt naughty, and she _loved it_. Kagura didn't need to do a thing to break Okita; all she had to do was fuck the sadist hard, and the buxom bishoujo dickgirl would do whatever she wanted.

You couldn't make a sadist do anything – you had to make them _want_ to do it. And Okita, her ass stuffed full of gigantic Yato wang?

She wanted to do it ALL.

Buttocks rolled with the motion of their bodies, rippling and wobbling with varying levels of softness. Two sizable melons quivered and hopped with every jolt of Okita's frame, large tits jiggling and smushing lewdly as they were teased and fondled.

Her eyes rolled up, back in her head, glazed over and unfocused. Her breaths were heavy, hot puffs of exhaled air, and sharp gulping intakes. Pale skin was darkened, erubescing to a shade of vibrant scarlet usually reserved for tomatoes. Sweat beaded like glimmering stars, glinting and glistening in the afternoon sunlight, rolling and sliding down softly rounded, sloping hills, into the deep and luscious valleys of an exceptionally womanly figure.

Okita was a panting, moaning, whimpering wreck by the time Kagura was finished with her. She collapsed tits-first into the dirt, a boneless heap of orgasmic flesh.

"Ohhh... ahhhh... mmmm..." she groaned, too drained and too fuzzy to even attempt a coherent sentence.

Her asshole ached sublimely, a heavy warmth lying upon her navel. Her tits were rosy and wonderfully sore, imprinted with countless splotchy sillhouettes left behind by Kagura's wandering hands. Okita was in heaven – absolutely, blissfully content.

And Kagura looked over all she had gather over the day.

Gintoki Sakata, Shinpachi Shimura, Tae Shimura, Kyuubei Yagyu.

The first two and the last: all futas. Otae? As much a woman as ever.

(Tae with a dick would probably be too scary for words.)

Sagaru Yamazaki, Isao Kondo.

The first one had a blast fucking Shinpachi alongside Ginko. The latter was likewise with Tae, along with Kyuu-chan.

And last of all was Sougo Okita.

Kagura had such a fucking blast raping the sadist's ass. The fact that Okita actually enjoyed it was merely an unfortunate side effect, in her opinion.

At least the stupid sadist had some hidden masochistic impulses – _M-pulses_ , one might say.

That, and a nice tight ass.

Kagura grinned, licking her lips.

"Seven brand spanking new sluts for me and Soyo-chan," she remarked, counting the bitches off on her fingers. "Gin-chan, Shin-chan, Anego, Kyuu-chan, Yama-chan, Gorilla-chan, and Stupid-Slutty-Masochistic-Sadist-chan."

She beamed.

"That's a good haul for one day, yes?" she concluded, talking more to herself than her bitches. "I can't wait for Soyo-chan to break you ho-bags in."

And with that said, daytime gave way to night. Right on cue.


	20. Return of the Soyo-hime

Soyo Tokugawa smiled cheerfully as she slipped away from the guards. Security was tighter than ever, thanks to the recent attempts on her big brother's life, but that Oniwabanshu member had been very understanding.

She even went so far as to accompany Soyo to the park!

"Will she really have Gin-san with her?" the bespectacled kunoichi asked the fifteen year old princess, her cheeks red and her breathing heavily. "Will he really want to have his way with me?"

Ayame Sarutobi's glasses steamed up, and her sizable bosom heaved. There was an obvious anticipation in the tone of her voice, excitement at the thought of what Soyo had promised her.

"I am certain of it, Ninja-san," said the Shogun's sister demurely. She gave the woman a smile warm enough to thaw a _yuki-onna_. "He was one of the first targets we decided on, since he is so close to Kagura-sama."

A shiver ran up Sacchan's spine. She licked her lips.

"And he'll still have his penis, right?" she said, her speech a tad intense. "Gin-san will still be able to plunge himself into my naughty little holes?"

"You say that like he's ever done it to you before~" Soyo chirped, smiling innocently. "But, yes, shi will. That's what futanari means, after all!"

Sacchan moaned.

"Ohhh, Gin-san❤" she cooed, wiggling her hips. "I can't wait to see you again❤ This dirty little bitch can't wait to be raped by her futanari master~❤❤❤"

Another person might have sweatdropped at the masochistic kunoichi's declaration.

Soyo simply smiled.

* * *

Ginko sneezed, causing her skirt to flare up and a button to fly off of her top. Her thong-clad booty was fully visible in the moonlight, and her tits burst violently out of her shirt. Her skirt came back down, but it was so short that it only went halfway down her ass.

The string of her underwear vanished into the valley of Ginko's gluteal cleavage. It rode up her pussy in a very nice camel toe. That much was visible even with the skirt all the way down.

As for her shirt, the short-sleeve button up had been more unbuttoned than not, fully exposing her generous cleavage, top and bottom, her tits simply too much for the far-too-small dress shirt to contain.

At Kagura's insistence, Ginko had also gone sans bra. She was seriously starting to regret this: her back was KILLING her. It also wasn't much fun to have her naked tits hanging out in the cool evening air. Her nipples were liable to put an eye out in this state.

Ginko, notably, was the only member of Kagura's harem dressed in such an involved fashion. Everyone else simply wore string bikinis with frilly, skirt-like bottoms to obfuscate the presence of the considerable cocks most of them had tucked away. Tae, the only one of Kagura's present bitches to not possess a penis in any way, shape, or form, wore a G-string which left _nothing_ to the imagination.

"Sheesh," the silver-haired beauty groused, trying in vain to stuff her boobs back in shirt. "When is she gonna get here? You know, the princess?"

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, madame," said Okita.

Ginko blushed a little at this respectful form of address.

"Huh. I dunno why, but hearing that makes me kinda happy..." she remarked, smiling a touch dreamily. She wiggled her hips, causing her buttocks to wobble and quake.

Okita smirked, and she crossed her arms under her own considerable bust. The swell of her breasts rose up, generous doughy mounds supported and barely restrained by her teenie-tiny bikini top.

"I'm sure the princess will be pleased with our service," said the gorgeous, curvaceous Kondo-chan, purring happily as Tae fondled her tight yet ample ass. "Mmm! Don't you agree, Otae-chan?"

"If what she wants is a pack of brainless whores with disgustingly huge tits and fat asses crammed onto either end of a waist so narrow it would snap in a gentle breeze, then _yes_ ," said Tae with her uniquely venomous brand of sugar. "I'm sure she'll be delighted to have you, Gorilla-chan."

Kondo moaned, and she writhed lewdly as Tae's fingers slipped up her bikini-skirt. Her curves roiled and jiggled explosively, and she made the most obscene sorts of noises.

Shinpachi blushed, averting her gaze from the scene of her big sister manually raping Kondo-chan's ass. She had the most adorable expression on her face, and was clinging sweetly to Kyuubei's hand, the manxome futa chivalrously defending the buxom moe blob. Yamazaki looked torn between helping her chief and fondling Shin-chan.

"I can't wait..." Shinpachi whimpered, squirming anxiously. "...for Kagura-sama to... do this... and that... to me again... Oooh, she's so _strong!_ "

The bespectacled brunette let out a cute moan, and she blushed. Kyuubei and Yamazaki both got a slight nosebleed just looking at her face.

_Too cute!_

"I will gladly do it, if Uesama is too busy for you," said Kyuubei nobly, bowing her head to kiss Moepachi's hand. "Such a fair maiden should not be kept wanting."

Yamazaki glared jealously at Kyuubei, and greedily glomped Shin-chan from behind.

"Selfish! You already have Otae," she said, sticking a tongue out at Kyuubei. She grabbed Shinpachi's breasts and squeezed, her hands drowning in the vast hills of her bosom. "I can give Shin-chan everything she needs just fine."

Kyuubei's face turned bright red, and she viciously reached out to grab Yamazaki's ass. She squeezed the pert cheeks with the grip of an iron vice, causing the plain Jane to yelp.

"Go sell your body to the lowest bidder!" the eye-patched samurai hissed.

"Fuck a blender, you stuck up bitch!" Yamazaki retorted angrily.

The two would have come to blows, if not for Kagura's intervention. With a quarter-strength smack once to each of their asses (enough force to dent iron), she sent the two mad bitches to their knees.

"Behave," she said blandly. "You're getting awful uppity for a couple of futa cock-sleeves, yes?" She took a generous handful a Moepachi's tits, and squeezed. "Don't forget that you're me and Soyo-chan's bitches now."

Kyuubei and Yamazaki whimpered, and nodded weakly. They had the most shamefully contented looks in the world on their faces.

"Yes, Kagura-sama/Uesama," they moaned in unison.

Kagura grinned.

"Glad you understand," she said. "'Cause it looks like Soyo-chan is here!"

The princess in question came into view out of the night, giggling and casting twinkling eyes to and fro across the sexy, nubile bodies her friend had clearly done an excellent job of breaking in.

She was also accompanied by a gleeful-looking Sacchan.

"Indeed I am, your highness❤" said Soyo-hime.

"Giiin-saaaan!" Sacchan squealed.


	21. S and M

For those who didn't know Sacchan, it should be made clear that her character could be broken down into three basic traits. Everything else was fluff, but as far as her core identity, she was:

1.) a masochist

2.) in love with Gin-san

3.) as blind as a bat without her glasses.

This was the purest essence of Ayame Sarutobi: a myopic, masochistic, Gin-obsessed stalker. Even her status as a kunoichi, assassin, and Oniwabanshu ex-member were secondary to these facts. Most of the time she just used those skills to stalk the object of her affection.

It was for Sacchan's perversion and singleminded obsession with Gintoki Sakata that Soyo had chosen the woman as her escort. She effectively bought the kunoichi's loyalty with the promise of a horny, futa Gin-chan, ensuring that her and Kagura's plans would not have to worry about being thwarted from that direction, as well as giving the princess a free ticket to leave the palace without being stopped.

If it was a matter of security, then there was no better counter than an ex-Oniwaban bodyguard. Who better to stave off assassins or kidnappers, after all, than a master of stealth and shadows?

Aside from that, Soyo was of the opinion that the woman would make an excellent bitch.

"Giiin-saaaan!" Sacchan squealed.

The kunoichi scurried ahead of her princessly charge, big pink hearts in her eyes. Ayame's rather ample bosom bounced with unusual gratuituousness, straining against the confines of her shirt, and her hips were gleefully wiggling. Her glasses were resting on her forehead for no perceivable reason.

...that is to say, except for the obvious gag of Sacchan stripping off her clothes and pouncing on the cock of someone completely unrelated.

"S-S-Sacchan...san...!" Shinpachi yelped. Her and Ayame's breasts jiggled and squashed lewdly together. Their asses rippled, thighs quivering, as Sacchan slammed her cunt greedily up and down on Shinpachi's cock.

"Gin-san!" she cried. "Gin-san, Gin-san! Oh, GOD! Fuck me raw, Gin-san!"

And she kissed Shin-chan hungrily on the lips, shoving her tongue down the moe-blob's throat and silencing any attempts at correcting this case of mistaken identity.

Ginko, for her part, was boredly fucking Tae's ass at this moment. Kondo-chan was inside the young woman's pussy, gleefully and eagerly making love to the subject of her stalkerly obsession. Kyuubei, similarly, was pumping her cock in and out of Tae's mouth, the ponytailed brunette excitedly sucking off her long-time friend.

"Maan, I almost feel sorry for Pattchan," Gin-chan drawled, in between some halfhearted grunts. Her hips smacked Tae's firm, round buttocks, driving the cabaret girl's pussy even further down on Kondo-chan's cock.

Kyuubei looked over at Sacchan and Shin-chan with an obvious blush, panting heavily as Tae laved a soft, pink tongue lewdly all over the one-eyed swordsman's rigid, throbbing shaft.

"So this is the power of the fabled _glasses girl_..." Kyuubei whispered, licking her lips. She bucked her hips unconsciously, burying Tae's nose in a scratchy midnight patch of sweaty, unshorn pubic hair. "... _meganekko_ are truly formidable."

Tae moaned obscenely. Her lips noisily smacked the sides of Kyuubei's erection. Her face was cherry red, and her eyes were rolled halfway back up in her head. She wiggled her slender hips, sandwiched between Ginko and Kondo.

Kagura was the only one to notice that Plain Jane Yamazaki was still fucking Shinpachi's ass. The badminton-loving spy was virtually invisible next to the combined "M"-power of Sacchan and Shin-chan. That much moe and masochism in one spot was enough to warp the very "M"-fabric of the universe, and even the corresponding "S"-power of their names wouldn't be enough to keep the sheer, concentrated levels of "M" from reaching critical "M"-ass.

So Okita stepped in with some surprise buttsex for Sacchan. Between Sougo-chan and Sagaru-chan, there was just enough "S" to keep the "M" from destroying all over the park.

Kagura turned her attention from this.

"Hello, Soyo-chan," the Yato said as she turned to face her friend. "Very nice of you to fetch Sacchan for me."

Soyo giggled, unashamedly eyeing Kagura's penis.

"She _insisted_ on coming," the princess said with a wink.

Kagura's dick twitched.

"You don't say," she remarked, casting a mischievous glance over at the masochistic violette. "Hehehe... she is a real slut, yes? To be fucking Moepachi like that."

Ayame did not appear to hear them. Ginko sniggered from where she was fucking Tae, though.

"Moe...?" Soyo looked at Kagura quizzically for a second, before taking a second look at the buxom futanari Sacchan was ironically raping. "...Ah! I see. So the serum is even able to change men that much? How remarkable."

"Yeah, her and Gori-chan are like completely different people now," Kagura concurred.

She took a few more steps towards Soyo, looking up and down her friend's lightly clad form. Like the previous night, the fabric of the princess's clothing was suspiciously thin and tight.

Soyo smiled and clapped her hands.

"Ooh! _Gori-chan_ must be Chief Kondo," she said, pleased with her quick deduction.

"Indeed she is, yes."

Kagura smiled, licking her lips. She and Soyo were only a foot apart, now. And with the sheer size of Kagura's cock, this meant they were already touching. The purple, meaty head of Kagura's erection prodded Soyo's belly, causing the girl to giggle. Precum left a dark wet spot on the cloth.

Sougo and Sagaru-chan used their combined "S" to contain Ayame and Moepachi's mounting "M"-power. Ginko, Kondo, and Kyuubei vigorously gangbanged Otae.

Soyo smiled, and leaned forward.

 _Chu!_ She planted a kiss on Kagura's lips. The redhead smiled against the princess's mouth, and a tongue slipped in through soft, smoochable lips.

Soyo moaned into Kagura's mouth. Her cheeks reddened, and she felt herself get wet. Kagura undid the front of Soyo's kimono.

Her cock was hungering for cute, princess pussy.


	22. Princess and Rabbit

Kagura's tongue was adventurous and bold, fearlessly spelunking the warm, sweet cavern of her friend and co-conspirator's mouth. Her lips rubbed tightly against Soyo's. They were soft and hot, plump and moist.

"Mmm, yes... Ohhhh! Soyo-chan... Soyo-chan...❤" the vermillion-haired Yato moaned, panting and sweaty, red-faced and ravenous as she devoured the princess's lips.

"Oooh, your majesty," Soyo cooed, nibbling cutely on her friend's lower lip.

A fine, expensive kimono hung loosely from the slim teen's shoulders, an open neckline slipping down her arms. Her bared bosom pressed against Kagura's, two sets of small breasts grinding and mashing suggestively together.

"Uesama..." Kyuubei mewled, looking up worshipfully at her futanari mistress. "Soyo-hime..."

"The boss's little sister, eh...?" mused Okita, grunting cutely as she slapped her pelvis against Sacchan's ample booty.

"More like... our new boss's bitch," Yamazaki said, before groaning and nibbling on Shin-chan's earlobes.

Kagura's pussy was soaking wet, and her eyes bored deeply into Soyo's. Her cock throbbed hungrily, sandwiched between the princess's soft and creamy thighs. Firm yet pliable buttocks, smooth and flawless skin as white as snow if not flushed with a warm arousal. Greedy hands danced over Soyo's slender frame, cupping soft cheeks, pinching hard nipples, teasing the lips of a moist and smouldering pussy.

Mouths mashed together, tongues wrestling furiously for dominance, twining and twirling, thrusting and foyning desperately for every centimeter gained and lost. Moans, soft and muffled, low and lusty, emanated from the embracing pair, the girls humming and purring as they kissed and cuddled.

Kagura's throbbing manhood ground between Soyo's soft and slender thighs. The Yato sawed her aching erection against the underside of her friend's crotch, moaning and nibbling on Soyo's lips with scarcely contained desire.

They bucked their hips back and forth, cute and slender bodies melding sensually in the heat of youthful passion. Kagura kissed Soyo hotly and heavily, their tongues wrestling and dancing without rest or reprieve. Small, perky breasts smushed together, stiff and sensitive nipples flicking and sliding clumsily over each other.

Kagura's fingers traced meaningless shapes and symbols across Soyo's soft, smooth skin. Gently and teasingly, nimble fingertips danced up and down the pretty, petite frame of the princess. She felt every inch of her friend's skin, sliding her and Soyo's last remaining clothes all the way off.

They were naked as jaybirds, embracing lovingly and lustfully in the throes of youthful foreplay. Kagura's womanhood was moist and hot, excited. Her penis was thick and rigid, as hard as a rock.

"Soyo-chan... are you ready for this...?" Kagura inquired, whispering, panting. The head of her dick pressed gingerly against the entrance, the gates of the princess's maidenhood.

Soyo Tokugawa smiled beatifically at her friend.

"I've already given to you once, your highness," she replied, embracing Kagura tenderly. She pressed herself more tightly against the Yato's body, slowly grinding her pelvis up and down. "You do not need my permission again. I could never... _not_ want you to do this to me❤"

Small mounds of flesh rubbed Kagura's chest. Her nipples dug into the skin of Soyo's breasts, sending shivers of delight through both their bodies. They kissed, soft and deliberate, one nibbling gently on the lips of the other, looking up slowly into her friend and lover's eyes.

The kiss broke off, hesitant and reluctant.

"You are too generous, yes?" Kagura said, looking into Soyo's eyes. "You'll probably regret saying that soon enough."

Kagura cupped one of Soyo's buttocks, round and tender. She squeezed, gently yet eagerly massaging the soft and pliant flesh. Her manhood throbbed tangibly, twitching in excitement as Soyo slid the moist bud of her sex up and down over its tip.

Soyo bit her lip, whimpering softly. She arched her back, bucking her hips and pressing herself down onto Kagura's erect phallus. Her slender frame shuddered and her breath hitched, the Yato's utterly monstrous cock gaining about an inch inside of her. Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes, her cheeks red and hot.

"I could never regret giving this to you, Kagura-sama," said Soyo warmly, reverently. "You are my mistress... and my prince, all in one."

She leaned in, and kissed Kagura once more. It was soft and sweet, and the vermillion-haired futanari leaned into it. Their hips closed, genders inching a little closer together, a little more bonded.

Kagura grabbed Soyo's hips, pulling the princess's sex bodily backwards. She nearly removed Soyo from her shaft, causing the marginally older lass to whine into the Yato's lips.

"Mmf... mwah..."

With a squeeze, and a yank, Kagura jerked Soyo's pelvis down, driving herself far deeper in. They'd had a fair bit of sex only yesterday, but still the princess's pussy was a tight fit for that massive rod. Her hot, inner walls bore down on Kagura's pulsating shaft from all sides, constricting it wonderfully.

Kagura's pussy was soaking wet, and Soyo had the presence of mind and generosity to reach down and gently press her fingers up into her friend's blossom. Two slender digits teased the nub of Kagura's clitoris.

"Gah...! Nnnngh!"

Kagura gasped, and grunted, the kiss breaking. She shuddered, her cock convulsing inside of Soyo, twitching as it shot off a sizable load of futanari spunk. Nectar gushed over Soyo's fingers, and Kagura stared into her friend's eyes.

"He...heheh..." the lass chuckled softly, panting and sweaty, blushing hot under moon and starlight. "You know, Soyo-chan...? Your boobs might be even smaller than Anego's, but you've got the biggest heart of anyone in my harem."

"So I am a part of your harem, too?" said Soyo with a smile, purring and shivering as she came, a mixture of sperm and her own juices gushing out as Kagura pulled infinitesimally back.

"Of course you are," Kagura replied. "You're the only one with enough authority to manage all of my other bitches, yes?"

Soyo giggled, her eyelids fluttering half-shut.

"I am...?" she said drowsily, not possessing anywhere near the same kind of stamina as Kagura. "Heehee... that sounds very nice❤"

And, saying this, the princess fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Kagura smiled gently, and wrapped the girl up in a warm garment.

"I think Anego and Patchuan's house is probably the best place to store all you sluts," the lass said to her many bitches. "Yes?"

Shin-chan and Tae both smiled, blushing weakly and cutely.

"Anything... for Kagura-sama..." they said adoringly.

Even Ginko did not look like she was about to dispute this.


	23. Dreams of Futa, Mind of Smut

Soyo Tokugawa was a massive pervert. This was not libel or defamation of character, no, by all accounts it would be perfectly factual and not at all misleading to call her everything from a hedonistic sadist to a masochistic nymphomaniac.

Is this really a surprise? A certain degree of excess and indulgence were almost to be expected among royalty, however noble or dignified. She was kind-hearted, to be sure, and pure in her own way, but considering her joint plot with Kagura to amass a harem of futanari sex slaves, it should be pretty clear that she was the absolute opposite of a prude.

She was attractive, small and delicate to appearance, slender and fair and classically petite. She was charming and persuasive, able to make people do things her way with nothing more than a beguilingly sweet smile. This was only natural.

Soyo was, after all, a princess.

A lecherous, filthy-minded _pervert_ of a princess.

In the Kodokan Dojo, the shogun's baby sister dreamed of countless raunchy and vulgar things. She was smiling adorably as her subconscious flowed with images of her dear, beloved Kagura performing all sorts of naughty acts with their sluts. Her futon was wet with nectar, her body naked beneath coarse sheets, nipples stiff and sensitive as they rubbed the wonderfully rough and common fabric.

Soyo writhed and lewdly moaned. Alabaster cheeks danced with scarlet hues, a slim and slender frame wrapped and tangled in light covers. Pale skin was slick with sweat, and heavy breaths made her chest to rise and fall. Bits of naked flesh peeked out under the edges of her blanket as she tossed and turned on the futon, somnolently squirming in subconscious delight.

Ayame "Sacchan" Sarutobi stood guard at the door to the princess's temporary bedroom. It was debatable how effective a guard she could really be, naked as a mole rat and trussed up in ropes to the point where she could not move an inch, but she was certainly standing and watching everyone who walked past the door.

Yamazaki and Okita-chan were also standing at either end of the hall, wearing dark navy micro-miniskirts and exquisitely tight blouses in a racy parody of the Shinsengumi uniform. Kondo-chan stood watch on the roof.

It was, perhaps, overkill considering that Kagura was in the room with Soyo, keeping a close eye on her friend and lover as she slept, but then there was no such thing as too careful when it came to guarding the princess's life.

Besides, who knew when Kagura-sama might require one of them for another important service?

As it was, Soyo slept peacefully, dreaming two hours of dreams filled with sex and debauchery before she finally awoke from her post-coital slumber.

Bright eyes blinked drowsily open. Kagura smiled cheerfully down at the princess, who returned the expression with a soft, musical, tinkling laugh.

"Mmm... good morning, your highness," Soyo purred, languidly blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "Or is it still evening?"

"It's not even midnight yet," Kagura said with a wry grin. "Most of our bitches are asleep."

Soyo pouted, an expression that had been known to make vegan health nuts drop dead from the diabetes-inducing cuteness. Kagura savored the look, licking her lips and taking in the sight of her friend's body as the covers fell from her frame, the girl sitting up in the futon.

"That's a pity," she half whispered. "I was quite looking forward to having some fun with them."

Kagura chuckled, and leaned over to give her Soyo a playful peck on the lips. The princess smiled with twinkling eyes, and rejoined with meager enthusiasm. Were she not still half-asleep, it's likely that the lass would have initiated a fairly passionate make out session.

"I didn't say they were all asleep, yes?" Kagura said, once she pulled back from the brief yet very enjoyable kiss. "A few of them are on guard duty. If you're feeling up to it, I'm sure they'll be glad to entertain you."

The vermillion haired amanto said this with a gleam in her sea-colored eyes, and Soyo's drowsy smile gained some rather mischievous qualities.

"Which ones?"

Soyo's query made Kagura smirk, and the futanari Yato allowed her eyes to glance down at her friend's cutely peaking nipples.

"Gin-chan's fuck-toy, the sadist slut, badminton bitch, and fat-titties Goriko."

Kagura's words elicited a giggle from Soyo, who identified the individuals these unflattering nicknames referred to easily enough.

"Shinpachi-san has bigger breasts than Kondo-chan, doesn't she?" she said, smiling amusedly at her friend.

"Yeah," Kagura said with a shrug, "but she's the ONLY one. And I swear, every time I see her those melons seem like they've grown another cup!"

"Well she does get plenty of massaging for them," Soyo noted with a cheerful lilt in her tone. "But Kondo-chan also has a rather more salacious body all around, doesn't she?"

"Gorgeous, busty, glamorous Goriko~!" Kagura singsonged, smiling easily. "And her prick isn't anything to sneeze at either. It's even as thick as mine, yes? Though nowhere near as long."

"An elephant's trunk isn't as long as _your_ penis," Soyo said warmly, admiration clearly evident in her tone. It was a gross exaggeration, of course, but Kagura nonetheless puffed up at her co-conspirator's flattery.

"Yet I can still fit it into that tight little pussy of Soyo-chan's," the Yato remarked, draping an arm over the princess's shoulder. "And I'm sure your ass will take it just as well, when we get to that."

Soyo tittered, and planted a smooch on Kagura's cheek. She turned in the futon, pulling the rest of the covers off her body, revealing the lower half of her naked form.

"Do you feel like backing up this assertion, your highness?" Soyo inquired with a gentle purr.

Kagura smirked.

"Do _you?_ "

Soyo's only response was a widening smile, and a glance to the door.

"Once I've done a few warm ups," she said with a wink.

Kagura laughed, and glanced amusedly over at the ajar sliding door, where she could see a few sets of eyes peering into the room.

"It looks like this is your cue, yes?" she drawled.

The door slid open the rest of the way.


End file.
